


Ant King

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Through an accident, a young man gains the power to bring those he touches into his collective, creating his own hive of humanity...





	Ant King

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally broken into chapters. I don't plan on uploading them individually and will instead post them as one large block divided internally into chapters.

The Ant King

Chapter 1

It is in no way presumptuous of me to say that I am the single most influential human to have ever lived.

No. Really. Don’t roll your eyes.

See, people like Caesar or George Washington certainly can be cited as having altered the political and economic landscape of the human community. I get that. The birth of Jesus certainly set up a chain of events that dramatically redefined the faith-life of billions of people. Yep, very important guy.

But while those folks all changed the world around them, I altered the very nature of the human experience.

Sure, it was entirely by accident. If I was being truthful, which I intend to be, the paradigm shift in the human consciousness was a direct result of my clumsiness mixed with a healthy dose of pure dumb luck.

Still, I take credit for the way things are here in 2061. For the international peace. For the elimination of hunger. For the advances of science. For the worldwide prosperity. If it wasn’t for me and my actions on that fateful day forty years earlier, our world would look radically and unimaginably different.

My name is Mike Valence and I’m the Ant King, ruler the Human Colony of Earth.

………….

I was was a sophomore at the University of Montana Tech. Barely nineteen years old, I dreamed of getting my chemistry degree and trying to find a job working for a large pharmaceutical company that would pay well and provide me with a comfortable life. I was a normal guy, partying a bit too hard maybe but otherwise getting good grades and wining the affections of my peers and professors. My parents were normal, living and working in the suburbs of Cheyenne and taking care of my two younger brothers. Life was pretty average and nothing was really out of place.

Well, one thing was out of place. See, I knew I liked boys. Specifically, the “just barely pre-pubescent” crowd to the “in the heat of puberty” crowd. Nothing super young, mind you, but generally any age between nine and fourteen; maybe a little younger or maybe a little older. I wasn’t super picky. Yes, I was a flaming pedo and loved spending the weekends cruising the mall and scoping out the cuties. Never did anything with them, of course, as I didn’t want to go to prison! Still, my philosophy was that it never hurt anybody just to look, right?

Unfortunately for me, my mall cruising time had been cut short lately as our biology department had received a rather unique gift from our sister university in Japan. Nearly a month earlier, our friends across the ocean sent us a huge sample of a recently discovered Japanese ant species that was found living deep in the underground caverns of the island nation. These ants, formally named Eciton Burcheshito by the discovery team, had a very unique chemical makeup in their venom that our two universities had only just begun to examine. The biology department had cherry-picked a few chemistry students to assist and one of the TA’s had recommended me. It was a nice opportunity to do some real research and I jumped at the opportunity.

That was how I found myself standing in the chemistry lab at 7pm on Friday, March 17, 2021, throwing an absolute bitch-fit that my two lab partners had decided to bail on our experiment in favor of a kegger being quietly held in one of the freshman dorms. I had just gotten their text and was so fucking pissed because we had specified Friday night as the night we would do this shit since Ashley said she had plans all day Saturday and Jennifer had to leave Sunday morning to attend her sister’s baby shower. I had planned on meeting up with some friends to play video games but canceled that so my Friday night would be free. Then the girls canceled…

Deciding not to waste my night and irked at my classmates, I attempted to do the experiment myself. Without going into boring details, it involved a small and safe chemical agent being injected into one of the ants. If the ant turned a dark shade of purple, it meant that they molecules in the venom were properly bonding with the introduced agent. If the ant remained unchanged, then the experiment was a failure. Pretty routine, really.

What followed was a comedy of errors. The ant I had selected escaped its container and my attempts to catch it knocked over several chemical compounds. As I was scrambling to right the beakers and bottles, the ant was doused in an assortment of chemicals which reacted badly with the little insect and sent it into a frenzy. This caused me to try and trap the ant but I only ended up getting bitten by the enraged son-of-a-bitch. I screamed in pain and smushed the damned bug, feeling incredibly woozy a moment later and falling down onto the floor of the lab. Several chemical beakers toppled over as well, spilling their contents on me, my hand, the wound, and the smushed ant. I passed out.

Years later, I had a team try and figure out exactly what had happened. They couldn’t. To this day, it remains a mystery exactly how everything went down and thus I have no real explanation for how I ended up with the powers I now wield. How I became the Ant King.

………….

I woke up Saturday morning feeling both well rested and incredibly unsettled. There was a low buzz in the back of my mind that had never been there before and I had a strange sort of energy pulsing through my veins. I did a quick check of my cell phone and, after realizing I had no messages, looked over the lab. It was a mess. On instinct, and not really understanding why, I quickly cleaned up everything as best I could (which was reasonable) and left in a hurry, desperate to get away. Slipping out of the lab, I sped back to my house and the comforts of my room. I knew something was off. My roommate and the owner of the house, Kevin, was gone for the weekend so I had ample time to clean myself up, shower, and flop onto the bed to try and make sense of the strange sensations coursing through me.

I lay there only a few minutes before I heard a knock at the door. Groaning, I rolled to my feet and, wearing a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, answered it.

“Hello,” I said, with little warmth as I opened the door.

“Hey Mike,” said Tony, an older guy who lived next door with his wife and kids. I had gotten to know him over the past few months just from random conversations we’d had when we both found ourselves outside at the same time. Nice guy, but certainly just an acquaintance.

“Hey Tony. What’s up?” I said in as friendly a manner as I could.

“Not much. Listen, I’m trying to clean my gutters and I need a second ladder. I know you guys have one. Could I borrow it?”

Thinking for a minute, I remembered that Kevin did have an old ladder in the garage and, nodding to Tony, I said “Sure. Come on in.” He did and we proceeded into the garage, clearing away a few boxes before pulling the ladder off of the hooks on the wall. I opened the garage door and the two of us managed to carry the equipment out and over to his yard with little effort.

“Thanks man. I appreciate it,” Tony said, sticking his hand out for a shake. I shrugged and took his hand, intending to get through the pleasantries so I could go back inside. It was, after all, cold as balls outside.

Taking his hand was the first time I had touched any human since the events the night before and, though the touch only lasted a second or two, my head exploded with new information and understanding. 

Tony was my drone, now, and was mine to command. Through the simple act of touch, he would do anything I wanted him to do without questions or hesitation. I was his King. I was his God. And I knew all about him - his life story, his ATM pin, his favorite movies. Our hands parted and Tony smiled at me. “Well… Anyway, thanks. I’ll return it in a bit.”

“Yeah,” I said, “sounds good.” I quickly went back inside and jumped into bed, my mind whirling as I sorted through the huge amount of information I suddenly knew about Tony, my next door neighbor.

I could feel him in the back of my mind, a small insignificant presence that I could focus on or ignore if I so chose. When focusing on him, I could feel his generalized emotions and had a rough of where he was and what he was doing. I could also review the information about him gleaned from our contact. When I chose to ignore him, his presence drifted to the back of my mind and was almost forgotten. The feeling was strange. I peeked out of the window and watched my neighbor cleaning his gutters, his body language relaxed as if nothing had occurred. His wife, Gina, came out a while later and they had a conversation, Tony looking as normal as normal could be.

I focused on him in my mind and, with a thought, directed him to look at me. As Gina chattered away to her husband, Tony’s head swirled around and his eyes found mine. I smiled. He did as well. I quickly directed him to go back to speaking with Gina and to ignore my previous command. I could feel him following my order unquestioningly.

“Tony,” I said later when he knocked on the door to return the ladder.

“Yeah Mike,” he said, looking at me normally.

“Come inside for a second, would you?”

He did, stepping through the door and following me into the kitchen. We stood facing each other, my drone and I. I didn’t say anything, only willed him to fill up a glass of water and drink it. He did. Then I willed him to take off his shoes and sit down on one of the stools. He did. The I said “Tony, I want you to show me your cock.” He unzipped his pants and flashed me his member as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I was stunned. Yet, his emotions remained normal as if nothing was amiss. I went upstairs and focused on Tony in my mind, willing him to come up to my bedroom. He was there a few moments later, looking at me questioningly but not alarmed. I said nothing, trying to process what it all meant.

“You can go home now, Tony.” I said, not sure what else to do. Then I willed him not to mention anything that had happened between us and to go about his life like normal. I felt him respond in the affirmative and he smiled quickly before thanking my for the help with the ladder and leaving the house.

The hours passed and I continued to play with my connection to Tony, examining it and trying to discover how it worked. I just knew, somehow, that this was the kind of power that an ant queen might hold over her subjects and that somehow the bite from the ant or the bite combined with the chemicals that fell on me had done this. My body thrummed with energy at the thought.

I had Tony come over late that night for a beer and a conversation. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him about our new connection and he answered all of my questions. Yes, he knew he was my drone. No, it didn’t bother him at all. Yes, he adored me and would do whatever I asked. No, he would not act weird around me or change anything about his life unless I told him to do so. When I willed him to hate his wife, he did and the rage I felt from the connection was real and strong and hot. When I willed him to love his wife, the feelings of butterflies and sunshine singing through our connection made me want to barf. When I willed him to go back to normal, he went back to thinking of Gina as his best friend and a hot piece of ass.

I eventually dismissed Tony and shuffled off to bed, letting sleep take me as I pondered this new reality.

………….

My mind must have really been active that night because I woke Sunday morning full of excitement for the future. I wanted to be cautious, though, and needed to make sure I was deliberate in my actions. I didn’t really know the extent of my power and I would need to test it in a variety of situations. I focused on Tony and realized he was fixing the family a big breakfast, his wife and two kids sitting around the table and talking with him as he grilled sausages and scrambled the eggs. I sent my will out toward him for an invite over to eat and, a few minutes later, his daughter Shelly was knocking at my door.

“Hey,” the fifteen year old girl said, looking totally bored and somewhat confused. “Sorry if I woke you but my dad is fixing us breakfast and he told me to come over and see if you’d like to join us. As a thank you for yesterday or whatever.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yeah, sounds good.” I said, slipping out of the house and following her. A moment later, I was standing at their kitchen table exchanging forced pleasantries with Gina and Thomas, Tony’s thirteen year old son, who both seemed as confused as Shelly as to why I’d been invited over for breakfast. After all, I really did not know this family and, despite perving on Thomas whenever he was outside (for the kid was kind of cute), I hadn’t really interacted with any of them.

“Thanks Mike for coming over and for lending me the ladder yesterday,” Tony said jovially as he began to load up the plates. I smiled and willed for him to give me an excuse to touch each member of his family. “Here, come help me pass the plates out.” I agreed and took the plates, dropping each off in front of his family members as they looked on in confusion. As I did, I made sure to pat each softly on the back, letting my index finger tap their neck once so as to allow skin to skin contact.

The results were amazing. With each tap, the recipient and I were connected and I could feel them in the back of my mind in the same way I could feel Tony. They immediately relaxed and smiled at me, the feelings of love and adoration coming through our connection as loudly and vibrantly as Tony’s own. All four were my drones and I knew, if I had asked them to murder each other right here on the table, they would do so without the slightest hesitation.

While we ate, I asked a variety of questions to the members of the family in the hopes of testing the connections and making sure I was in total control. Eventually, the questions turned sexual. Shelly admitted to taking shots of her breasts and sending them to her boyfriend regularly. Gina admitted she flirted with one of her married co-workers whenever she got the chance and had even wondered if she and he might have an affair. Tony admitted that he had been unfaithful to Gina once, several years earlier, with a prostitute. Thomas admitted he regularly jerked-off in the school bathroom during his lunch period.

All of these confessions came out without any difficulty or shame and all four of my drones seemed perfectly comfortable discussing such sensitive topics in front of each other because I had willed it. Of course, I also willed that they would not remember or retain any of this information about each other when we got up from the breakfast table. I could feel through the connections that they would indeed forget. It was almost noon before we left the table and I ordered the family to go about it’s normal day. As they did, I could feel through my connection with each of them that the morning’s events were slipping out of their conscience minds just as I had hoped. Nothing would be remembered; nothing in their lives would change. 

As cleanup began, I willed the family to ignore me and allow me free reign of their house whenever I wanted. With that, the four seemed to forget I was even there.For almost ten minutes, I followed the family members around as they got ready for the day and none of them even seemed to realize I existed. It wasn’t until Thomas, who was wearing pajamas, announced to his mother that he was going to take a shower, that my ears perked up.

This had been on my mind since he admitted to spanking it in the school bathroom.

I followed the young teen into the bathroom and watched as he closed and locked the door. He then began peeling of his sleepwear and I got my first look at the naked body of a real-life thirteen-year-old. Thomas was cute, in a “boy next door” sort of way, and his body was certainly demonstrating the progress of puberty. Slimish, with broadening shoulders and hands and feet too big, the boy had a small bush of public hair above his hanging member and ball sack. He rapidly used the restroom before turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up.

I had already dropped my pants and was slowly masturbating to the sight of this youthful teen. As the steam began to fill the room and just before it looked like he was going to step into the shower, I willed him to turn around and come to me. He did, his face unconcerned. My will took control of his actions and the boy fell to his knees, taking my cock into his mouth and teasing my piss slit with his tongue. I moaned at the sight and the feel of his hot lips. It felt wonderful!

I willed him up, then, and he got into the shower and began to go through his morning ritual. I slipped out of my clothing and joined him as the hot water cascaded down both our bodies. The shower was good size and it accommodated both of us. I was pleased, too, that it had a small ridge upon which I could seat myself as my hands began to slide over the boy’s wet body. He offered no resistance as I pulled him to me, taking his half-hard cock into my mouth and slurping him down to the base. He moaned as I worked him to full hardness, the boy’s taste exciting on my tongue.

Soon, I pushed him back and willed him to jerk off. Together, we beat our meat furiously in rhythm, groaning together in chorus. “Tell me when you are going to cum” I said throatily, my eyes focused on his hard cock and bouncing balls.

“Oh. Oh.” he grunted, his hand flying over his boyhood. “Yeah, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” And I knew he was. I could feel it through the connection.

“Cum for me baby,” I said, my own balls tightening. Suddenly, a blast of thin white spunk fired out of his straining tool and he groaned in satisfaction, my own groan happening a moment later as my own cum erupted like a volcano. Him standing and me sitting, our orgasms in tandem as we spent out seed onto the shower floor.

It was perfect.

Chapter Two

I slipped out of the house shortly after the shower, amazed at what had just occurred. I had jerked off in a shower with a thirteen-year-old boy! My mind was reeling and I had to have a few moments alone to think about how I felt. I suppose that fear of detection would have been the proper response; that the boy would tell his parents or the police or a teacher that the pervy next door neighbor had just invaded his personal space and committed some sort of sex offense! However, I knew, deep down in my gut, that such an outcome would never happen. I sent my commands to the boy as we were drying off not to remember what we had done and I had felt his memories of the event slip away into nothingness. The boy was my drone. He did what I willed him to do.

My euphoria came crashing down when my phone buzzed just as I was entering the house and the text I had been expecting for weeks appeared. It was my mother, telling me that Grandpa Pete had finally passed away. “Damn,” I said to the empty house as I sat down into a recliner. “Damn.”

I immediately called my mom and gave her my condolences. She was weepy and sad, the loss hitting her hard. Grandpa Pete was a great dude who had been a wonderful father to her and my aunts and uncles. The last few years had been tough, I knew, because his health had declined so rapidly. Over the past few weeks, I had heard through the family, Grandpa Pete had become incredibly ill with the flu and hospice had even been called a few days earlier. 

Grandma Betty was apparently holding up but my uncle in South Carolina and my aunt in Louisiana were both on their way to Miami at the moment to be there with her. My mom was trying to figure out her own flights so she could get down and comfort her mom. “Do you want me to fly to Miami too?” I asked, knowing she would probably say that I should wait until the funeral.

“No, honey. I think the funeral will be next weekend, probably, so you should wait. Do you think you can go to the…” She asked, her voice breaking.

“Yeah. Definitely. I’ll be there.”

We talked for a few more minutes before her sister called in and she switched over. I sat there, stunned, at the loss. For the next several hours, I shuffled around the house, my mind torn between thinking about my new power over the family next door and the loss of my favorite grandparent. I spoke with several other family members during that time, my traveling uncle and aunt included, and, around 6pm, made a decision. Family was important, dammit, and I wanted to be there for mine. Sending out a few emails to the school, I quickly searched for a flight and, finding one that left the local airport within the hour, hurriedly packed and raced to catch my flight.

My puddle-jumper landed in Seattle at 10:37pm and I was the first to disembark, running through the terminal at a breakneck speed to catch my red-eye that left at 11:15pm. I made it, of course, and was standing in line huffing and puffing and dreading the upcoming flight. Seattle to Miami, direct, with no layover, was a bitchin’ long time to be in the air. Luckily, it was an overnight flight and I hoped that I might be able to catch a little shut eye. My family was going to be surprised to see me in the morning, I knew, but it would be a welcome, if bittersweet, reunion.

“Ugh,” I grunted as a man accidentally bumped into me, our hands touching for just a brief moment. My mind whirled. Adam White was a middle aged accountant who was taking a well deserved vacation to Miami with his eleven-year-old son Charlie. He looked forward to relaxing on the beach and eating the local fare, all while doing absolutely no work and ignoring his pestering clients. He was also now my drone. “Oh, hey Adam,” I said automatically, smiling at my unexpected fifth drone.

“Hi Mike. How are you?” he responded causally.

“Great,” I said, carefully filing away all the information I knew about the man into the back of my mind. Then I glanced down at his son. The little pre-teen was looking at me and his father. “Hi Charlie. Your dad is a friend of mine. You excited about Miami?” I extended my hand.

“Yeah, it’s going to be fun,” he said, taking it.

Drone number six.

The three of us chatted for a few minutes as the gate began to open up. Thinking quickly, I had Adam and I approach the agent and explain that we were cousins who bumped into each other and asked if we could change our seating assignments so that we three could sit together. The woman was very kind and did so immediately, telling us that the flight was nearly empty and there was plenty of room.

We boarded shortly there after, with Adam taking the isle seat, me taking the middle, and little Charlie sitting by the window. We were airborne within the hour. I looked around in surprise at the lack of passengers, the plane nearly empty. It was late at night, though, and the few passengers I saw were already settling down to sleep out the flight. The cabin lights were low, the captain had explained the flight was expected to be turbulent free, and the flight attendants had made it clear that these night flights featured little crew-passenger interactions.

Adam fell asleep almost immediately, a combination of his own tiredness and my mental suggestion. Charlie and I spoke in quiet whispers for some time, getting to know each other (though I already knew much about my little drone from our contact) but passing the time with friendly conversation. I could sense Charlie was fading fast around 1am so I lifted the dividing armrest, wrapped a blanked around me and the youngster, and bade the boy to snuggle up close to me. He did so, his head resting lightly on my shoulder.

Looking around, it appeared that the flight attendants were not planning on coming by at any point and none of the other passengers, those very few still awake, were close enough to see anything. Taking a chance, I sent my mental commands to the eleven-year-old who, with minimal fuss, promptly slid his pants and boxers down to his ankles before settling back in a comfortable position. My right hand, under the blanket, crept across his smooth thigh and soon found his immature willy.

Soft and hairless, the boy’s cock was a delight to explore and I spent a great deal of time caressing his smooth balls in their silky sack. The boy became hard fairly quickly and I estimated that his member was only a couple of inches long. It appeared, I supposed, that my new little friend had not yet ben visited by the puberty fairy. With two fingers sliding gently under his cock-head and my thumb lightly pulling on his shaft, I wanked the little guy for several blissful minutes as he purred silently into my shoulder. Wary of discovery, of course, I ordered the boy not to make any sounds during his molestation and was glad that the only thing that would even hint at what I was doing to his cock was his deep and throaty breathing. 

My mind, linked with his, soon realized that unfamiliar feelings were beginning to grow in his little pecker and the boy, his breath coming faster, was nearing what I knew to be his first orgasm. Amazed at how much I could discover through our link, I brought Charlie right to the edge before releasing his throbbing boyhood and gently rubbing up and down his quivering thighs. The pre-teen relaxed, then, his body retreating from the ultimate release. He was confused, I knew, and he had thought privately that he might have been about to piss himself. I grinned. He began to ask me about it but my mind instructed him to be still and quiet.

Grasping the immature tool again, I began to work him back up towards the peak as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his body alive with the new pleasures. I again released him before he climaxed, wanting to prolong the fun. I kept him on edge for half an hour, enjoying the game and reveling in my ability, though our connection, to time my caresses perfectly. Eventually, the boy was a quivering horny mess who was desperate for release.

Instead of giving it to him, I had the lad scoot forward just slightly so my hand could travel down his back and towards his bottom. Confused but obedient, the boy complied. My middle finger soon found his fleshy mounds and began to inch its way between his cheeks, the hot sweaty confines giving my own hard-on a new thrill. Lower and lower my finger squirmed, eventually discovering a bit of flesh that was unlike the rest of the boy’s backside. As my finger slid across his puckered anus, the boy let out a gasp of surprise. I smiled, twirling my finger around that virgin entrance and using just enough force to part the opening ever so slightly. Charlie looked at me then, his eyes as big as saucers.

I withdrew my hand, taking a moment to smell the delicious boy-funk on my finger. It was intoxicating. “Let’s go.” I said quietly, instructing the boy to pull up his pants. We exited the row a few moments later, his father having shifted slightly to let us by, and the two of us hurried back to the bathroom. The flight attendant looked up from her magazine and I whispered “he had a little accident,” to her. Understanding, she nodded and went back to her reading as Charlie and I slipped into the stall.

I pulled down my pants and sat down on the toilet, my mental commands already having the boy stripping off his clothes. Soon, the naked little eleven year old was perched on the toilet himself, leaning over my head as I slurped down his tiny prick and teased the hard little nail with my eager tongue. At the same time, I slid my hand up between his now parted cheeks and began to stroke his hot little asshole with gusto, pulling the flesh apart and running my finger along the ass-lips in a rapid circle. The boy wanted to moan but I commanded him not to, pleasuring him with my mouth and finger as my own left hand rapidly stroked my pre-cum covered cock. He was about to cum, I knew, and I gave him permission.

His body buckled but I held him pinned between my head and my right hand, torturing his hairless cock and pussy as waives of unimaginable pleasure pulsed throughout his skinny frame. He was drunk on pleasure, I knew, as the boygasm tore through him with the force of a tsunami. I came as well, rope after rope covering my hand as I beat off in time with his own shuddering drycum.

We were cleaned up and back in our seats ten minutes later, the boy promptly falling asleep and my thoughts replaying our tryst over and over again. I think I was starting to really like these new powers.

……

I woke up as we were landing and stretched, feeling cramped but otherwise well. Adam and Charlie were also coming awake and the three of us soon found ourselves departing the terminal, chatting like old friends and basking in the relatively warm Miami weather. “Well, you two have fun on the vacation,” I said as we stood next to two waiting cabs. “I’ll… ugh… look you up if I have time.” Charlie gave me a quick hug and I could feel the boy’s excitement through the link at his relatively unformed plans for the vacation. I smiled.

“Sounds good,” Adam responded, shaking my hand before he and Charlie loaded their luggage into the cab and sped off toward their hotel. My cab left moments later, heading towards my grandmother’s house, and I put my new friends to the back of my mind as I focused on the next few hours and the reception I was going to receive when I pulled up unexpectedly.

A thought had crossed my mind as I was getting of the plane earlier and the long drive to my grandmothers house gave me time to consider it. When I showed up, I knew I was going to get lots of hugs and pats on the back and kisses to the cheeks from the various relatives whom had already arrived. Since I had first touched Tony, I had taken care not to touch anyone else unless it was deliberate. Indeed, I had only touched five other people since shaking Tony’s hand approximately forty-eight hours earlier. Knowing that I was about to touch many other people, I had to wonder if the gift I’d been given would be able to handle so many drones being added in such a short time to my… what… colony? My instincts said there would be no problem. Indeed, I had six drones already in the back of my mind and those six felt no different from when I had only had four or even when I only had Tony. Still, it was an unknown that made me somewhat nervous.

My worries were for not. My grandmother’s screen door was already open when I arrived at her home and, after announcing myself, I was swarmed by two aunts, an uncle, two cousin’s in their twenties who lived in south Florida, several of my grandparents elderly friends, the next door neighbor couple who had helped take care of my grandfather over the previous few weeks, and my startled but incredibly grateful grandmother. My mother arrived several hours later, as did a second uncle and a few other adult cousins. By the end of the night, my colony had grown to twenty drones and I knew, as I closed my eyes to sleep, it could grow much much bigger.

My grandfathers funeral was five days later and was a solemn and dignified affair. I was asked to be an usher and I think my mother was very happy that I was able to be part of sending my grandfather off. She fussed at me quite a bit when she realized I had taken the entire week off from school but I quickly put a stop to that with a few deft mental commands. Having family members as drones was no different than having non-family members as drones and I found rather quickly that the ability to command my blood relations did not in any way pose a moral or ethical dilemma for me. They all belonged to me, I realized, and I could do as I please with them.

I didn’t engage in any hanky-panky during the week because I felt emotionally drained by the loss of my grandfather. Truthfully, the tryst with the boy on the plane, Charlie, happened before the real emotional impact of the death had hit me and I spend the entire week consoling family members and being consoled in return. I did think about my powers quite a bit, though, and came to the conclusion that I did not need to be careful as to whom I turned into a drone. By the time the funeral was over, I had over one hundred fifty drones in my colony. Nothing felt different when someone was added and I knew, deep down, that there was no limitation as to how many I cold turn into my drones.

My flight was supposed to board at 5:45pm that Sunday and I, being a good and experienced traveler, found myself sitting at the gate and ready to go by 4:30pm. For some reason, though, I was in a terrible mood. I’d been in a terrible mood all day. Taking stock, I knew I was mad and anxious and sad. I’d never had much difficulty with self evaluation and, after reviewing my emotional state, chalked up my feelings to the fact that we had buried my grandfather the previous day. As the clock slowly marched forward, though, I found myself absolutely dreading the flight. I couldn’t figure out why. By 5pm, I was pacing the terminal. By 5:30, I was leaving the airport.

You see, I had had an epiphany that day in the airport. A profound change to my worldview which, perhaps more than anything else, nudged my life onto it’s current path. My anger and fear and anxiety had nothing to do with my grandfather nor with the outbound flight. It had, instead, to do with my subconscious desire to abandon the road before me. My schooling in chemistry. A job with a pharmaceutical company. My small circle of friends. My confined and narrow dreams.

I possessed power! The power to make any I touched into my drones! I could walk up to a complete stranger, touch them, and have them hand over their life savings without a second thought. I didn’t need school! I didn’t need a job! I could “do” whatever I liked. I was free! More free than anyone in the history of the world. I faced no barriers!

I knew, then and there, that I wasn’t going back to school. I wasn’t going back to my previous life. Mulling over my options, I decided the first thing I needed was a source of money. That would be the most immediate necessity. Once I had secured an income, I would take a little vacation, relax, and think about what my future plans might entail.

“What’s the wealthiest neighborhood you know of?” I asked a cabbie outside just after I touched him.

“Well, sir, there are some private neighborhoods just north of the city along the beach. Lots of money there.” he responded. “Can’t get in unless the guard buzzes you through, though.”

“Take me.”

Almost an hour later (thanks Miami traffic), we pulled up to a gated community right on the water and I could see huge homes doting the horizon. My cabbie dropped me off in front of the security guard stand and I approached the guard sitting there with confidence.

“Can I help you?” he said, his bored tone suggesting he had to turn away people regularly.

“You can,” I said as I reached out and touched him quickly. He smiled and radioed his partner to come pick me up.

I touched that man when he arrived and the two of us were soon driving along the winding private streets in his golf cart. The homes were… hard to believe. Being from Wyoming and a middle class family at that, I had never seen this sort of wealth anywhere. Large McMansions, probably worth millions of dollars each, and only steps away from the beach as well! Amazing!

“So who is the worst person here? The person who is super wealthy but also a giant asshole?” I said to the guard.

“Mr. O’Malley, for sure.” He said almost immediately.

I laughed at the quick response. “Why’s that?”

As we drove on towards Mr. O’Malley’s house, the guard filled me in on all the real and imagined insults, most of which were racist in origin, the old man had visited upon the guards, gardeners, maids, delivery men, and any other unfortunate soul to cross his path. By the time we arrived at the old man’s house, I decided he would be perfect. The guard, Ricky, took me to the front door and rang the door bell. A few moments later, Mr. O’Malley, a crotchety man in his early sixties, opened it. “What the fuck do you want?” he said to the guard, not even looking over at me. “You fucking Cubans think that…”

I jumped forward and touched the old man before his tirade could get going. Then I smiled at Ricky, dismissed him, and went inside to make myself comfortable.

Chapter 3. 

Lester O’Malley was certainly a piece of work. From a well-off and well connected family, he began his career as a venture capitalist before investing heavily in offshore mining. The millions he made over the years allowed him to buy into several national companies and the stocks he held, as well as his investments in oil, plastic production, transportation, and medical tech, made him one incredibly wealthy son of a bitch. A lifelong bachelor, he had disdained any relationship that didn’t make him money and felt no remorse at all that he lacked a family or a group of friends.

Relegating Lester to a guest bedroom, I slept that night in the master which was massive and opulent beyond anything I had ever seen. The bed, larger than a standard King, was perhaps the most comfortable surface I had ever slept on. It was a restorative sleep, deep and peaceful and invigorating. I woke late in the morning with a new lease on life and grandiose, if still unformed, plans. I proceeded to take a quick shower in the enormous bathroom before reluctantly putting on my clothing from the pervious day. I had, after all, checked my suitcase before my flight and most of my stuff was now across the country! Grabbing my backpack, I headed downstairs.

Lester, at my command, took me to one of the local bank branches where he kept a great deal of money and added me to several of his personal accounts. We ordered a debit card and a credit card with my name on it and were told that they would be at that branch within twenty-four hours. By noon, I had access to a checking account with over three hundred thousand dollars in it and a credit card with a five hundred thousand dollar limit. Better yet, my new drone Lester was going to pay the credit card off each month and ensure that the checking account always stayed full! 

We were shopping at a massive mall half an hour later, buying me a couple sets of clothes and a new laptop that would replace my old and somewhat battered one. I enjoyed having a “sugar daddy” in Lester but was just about to suggest we head back to his home so I could check out the beach when the mall began to fill up with the after-school crowd. It was delightful and I decided that the beach could fuck off. For the next two hours, Lester and I wandered around the complex making small talk as I eyed the various teen and preteen cuties. I was, I knew, a lion among lambs. Laughing at that thought, I suddenly spotted my prey.

A preteen boy had just slipped out of a dressing room and was immediately set upon by a harried looking woman. “Finally!” she said. “That looks much better. I told you the other pair was too short. Go back and change so we can get them and go.” I stopped and stared. The boy was lovely. Long golden hair and angular features, his skin was smooth and sun kissed. A California surfer boy in Miami, I immediately imagined him flat on his back with my tongue bathing him from head to toe. He was the one!

“Fine,” he responded with a shrug and an eye roll. “Whatever.” Turning in dramatic fashion, the youngster proceeded back into the dressing room as his mother began tapping at her phone. Casually walking up behind her, I slipped my hand up and grazed her elbow.

“Hi,” I said to my new drone, Karen Saunders, as details about her began to fill my head.

“Hey,” she said, suddenly smiling at me.

She was the right choice. Divorced mother of four, she was a nurse practitioner who had brought her youngest, eleven year old Tyler, to the mall to get a new pair of jeans because his most recent growth spurt had finally made the hand-me-downs he had been wearing no longer practical. She was having a bad day, I knew, and Tyler’s complaining about having to come shopping was not helping it. Neither was the fact that twelve year old Zach still needed to be picked up from baseball practice and that David and Daniel, her fourteen year old twins, had just texted her to let her know that band practice had been canceled for the day and they, too, needed a ride home.

“Go get the other boys,” I said to her quietly. If they looked anything like their brother Tyler, I wanted to see them. “Then bring them to his house.” I nodded in Lester’s direction. “Lester, please tell Karen how to get to your home.” Smiling at the older man, I then entered the dressing room.

Tyler, it turned out, was just opening his stall when I reached in and touched the boy’s cheek, startling him for a split second before he became my drone. The boy, acquiescing to my mental commands, followed me out of the dressing room and handed Lester the pants he had just tried on. His mother had already left. We bought several more pairs of the pants (because, after all, that’s what the boy and his mother had come here for) before the three of us left the mall, heading immediately back to Lester’s house.

……………

“Hey!” Tyler shouted at me as I tossed him back towards the deep end of Lester’s huge heated pool, the boy hitting the water with a loud “Umph!” before going under. Miami in late March, it turned out, was really pretty warm so Tyler and I had decided to take a little dip while we waited for his mom to arrive with his brothers. Without any swim trunks, the two of us had simply stripped down to the buff and jumped in. Tyler was unconcerned with the nudity, I knew, because I had mentally commanded him to think swimming naked was totally normal and to think of me as his favorite older cousin. So, for nearly a half an hour, the two of us dunked and giggled and acted like kids.

I could have used my mental commands to make him do whatever I wanted, I knew. I could have made him a robot or a slave. However, on the ride home, I decided I only wanted to interfere with his mind just enough to let me do what I wanted and would allow him to be himself otherwise. I enjoyed being around boys, having two younger brothers myself, and felt that forcing my drones to act as zombies when in my presence would be somewhat grating on my own nerves. That’s why Tyler and I chatted about his classes and hobbies all the way back to Lester’s house and why, when I asked him what he wanted to do and he said swim, I shrugged and led him out to the pool. Sex was going to happen, without a doubt, but I wanted to actually like the kid too. And I did. He was funny and quick witted, with a goofy sense of humor.

I had popped an immediate hard-on when the little cutie stripped down, of course. His hot compact body, hairless and with distinct tan lines around his pelvis, was only just starting to show signs of maturity and I found myself drooling a bit as I gawked at the beautiful and flawless flesh. My cock stayed pretty chubby as we played, thoughts of sex not too far from my mind. When I knew via my mental link that Karen and her three boys had arrived, I instructed Tyler to shimmy up to the side of the pool facing the back door so the three other boys wouldn’t know we were naked when Lester escorted them out for introductions. It worked perfectly.

“Sup shrimp,” said one of the older teens as he stepped out onto the patio, looking first at his youngest brother before giving me a curious and somewhat odd look. “Are you Mike? Mom’s cousin?” I smiled at him as his two brothers, mother, and Lester also appeared. Wow. The three boys did not disappoint. The twins were obviously teenage boys, tall and lanky and clearly developing into men. They were not identical twins, I knew, but shared the same short blond hair and had similar slim builds. The younger boy, Zach, looked more like Tyler, though somewhat larger and obviously much closer to puberty. All three were very handsome.

“I am. Are you David or Daniel?” I responded with a smile, stretching out my hand over the concrete in an effort to shake the boy’s hand and put him under my spell.

“Daniel,” he responded as the three boys walked over and we shook hands. The two others were now within touching distance and I didn’t even bother to say anything, reaching out fast and touching each on the leg. Then the four of us smiled at each other and the three boys began to strip.

My mind reach out with two orders. First, I instructed Lester to take the night off. Second, I instructed Karen to call the boy’s in sick for tomorrow so they could hang out here with me for the night. Since she was so overworked, I included an order that she go home and treat herself to a child-free night, a bubble bath, and a glass of wine. The two adults smiled at me before departing and I turned my attention to the youngsters getting naked before me, my erection growing rapidly as I watched them shimmy out of socks and shoes, shirts and pants, and finally their tight and delightful boxers. 

I was amazed. All three were in good shape, with tanned skin and lean muscular frames. Probing a bit into their minds, I learned that all three played basketball regularly (as did Tyler, the youngest) which explained their naturally athletic looks. All three also had public hair, with Zach’s little bush being very small compared to his two older brothers. All three were circumcised, similar to Tyler, and had respectable young cocks bouncing above low-hanging balls. I was rock hard.

Sending out a mental command, I instructed all four boys to think of swimming nude as completely normal and that I was their favorite older cousin who had come to visit. I also impressed upon each of them that physical affection was totally normal and that their parents had decided the four would stay with me that night. Then I released them, as I had earlier with Tyler, to allow their natural personalities to shine through my mental prompting.

A split second later, David, quick as lightening, grabbed Zach by the armpits and tossed him right into the center of the pool. The fight was on!

We wrestled and played Marco Polo. We took turns doing goofy dives from the diving board. We swam around and chatted about nothing whatsoever. I learned through the conversation (though I could have learned it from my link but chose not to) that Daniel had a big and obvious crush on Michelle, a girl in his grade, and that all three of his brothers thought it was hilarious to tease him about it. I learned that David, after a bit of prompting (and a bit of mental nudging), liked another female classmate which got his twin brother to squeal with delight as he’d been trying to wriggle that secret out of David for weeks. The two younger boys vehemently denied liking any girls at school, and I believed them. Both were still very much boys.

That fact led me to probe a bit deeper and I found just about what I expected. While the twin fourteen year olds both jerked-off regularly and were actively interested in sex with girls, the younger two were both naive as to the world of sex and had no interest in that aspect of their bodies. Yet. Both had been through sex ed, it seemed, but neither took away anything of substance from those dry and unimagined lectures. Interesting… Despite the fact that Zach and Tyler were more than happy to hang all over me in the pool (and their two older brothers were not intimidated by some casual and goodnatured grab-ass as well), I knew, when I probed their minds, that all four were straight (even if the two younger ones didn’t quite realize that yet). That didn’t stop all four from swimming around with obvious boners, though. Nudity and roughhousing and puberty were a potent cocktail. It wasn’t until Zach’s elbow slid casual along my own cock while he was swimming under my legs that I decided I’d had enough. I wanted a little action. And I knew just what kind of scenario would be most entertaining.

Reaching out into their minds, I made up the story that we were about to experience.

“So Zach and Tyler,” I said a moment later as we all casually relaxed in the shallow section. “You know that your mom and dad have tasked me with teaching you about guy sex, right? And that’s why we are all here today?” They giggled.

“Duh!” Zach said. “And Daniel and David are here to help you!” Tyler rolled his eyes dramatically, though he appeared otherwise very interested now that we were getting down to business.

“You got it dude.” Daniel interjected. “Mike taught us when we were your age and he agreed to fly into town to teach you both. David and I are along for the ride since we got nothing better to do.”

“You mean because mom told you you had to help,” Tyler responded immediately, jumping away when his brother lunged playfully toward him.

“That’s right,” I said. “So, first thing’s first. Daniel, how about you hop up on the side of the pool. You are going to demonstrate an orgasm for your brothers.

“Cool,” he responded as he hauled himself up and onto the ledge.

“Zach, you and Tyler get out too and sit on either side of him. I want you each to take one of your hands and begin to touch and tweak one of Daniel’s nipples. David, your job is to make him cum.”

The other twin nodded as if this was the most natural thing in the world. “I can do that,” he replied, grinning at his brother.

“No butt stuff though,” I said casually, “and I want you jerking him off when he cums so the boys can see it.”

The boy nodded and slid up to the ledge, between his brothers open legs. The other two had already climbed out and were teasing Daniel’s nipples as they watched on in fascination. David, a grin on his face, began to massage his twin’s sack while using his other hand to gently stroke his brother’s rapidly engorging flesh. Daniel had already been semi-hard when he sat on the edge of the pool and the nipple tweaking and the light caresses of his twin had him standing at a full five inches within moments.

I was also hard as I watched the scene before me and I groaned in tandem with Daniel as David began to lick his brother’s stiff prick from base to tip over and over again. Then David opened his mouth wide and swallowed most of his brother’s prick, suddenly bobbing up and down aggressively as he twisted and pulled on his twins nuts. “Oh fuck!” said Daniel immediately, his body going taut at the stimulation.

“That feel good, Daniel?” I asked, my voice husky.

“Yeah. Oh shit. Yeah. I haven’t jacked-off in like two days. Oh shit.”

Zach and Tyler, their eyes as big as saucers, easily forgot their brother’s nipples as they watched in fascination while David blew Daniel, the twin receiving the blow-job grunting and moaning as his partner worked him. “See Zach. Tyler. Daniel’s cock feels really good because it has all those nerves in it that David is stimulating. This is called a blowjob and it feels wonderful when you are getting it.” I noticed both boy’s had straining hard-ons, their boycocks vibrating angrily with unknown lust as they watched the fellatio before them. Then my mental link with Daniel warned me he was approaching climax so I ordered David to quit the blowjob and focus on jerking his twin off.

A moment later, Daniel was whimpering as David held his cock at a forty-five degree angle way from his body and began to rapidly stroke the straining meat with his other hand. The fist flew up and down the moaning boy’s member, slick with saliva, and the rhythmic slap slap slap echoed loudly in the quiet yard. “Fuck! I’m cumming! Shit!”

Blast after blast fired out from Daniel’s throbbing tool as his brother’s hand never slowed, cum hitting David’s face and neck while still more was being flung wildly from the furious masturbation and landing in the pool. Daniel groaned unintelligently as his orgasm began to abate and David’s hand stopped its assault. As he released his brother’s flesh, several smaller spurts continued to trickle out of the calming boy and the two younger boys began to “ooh and ahh” at the sight.

Knowing that Zach and Tyler were highly aroused, I sent some mental directions to David and the boy scooted over so he now stood in front of Tyler’s lap. I stepped forward as well, my face inches from Zach’s own boycock. “Now that you’ve seen an orgasm, it’s time for each of you to experience it.”

David and I dove in, each grasping the hard cocks in front of us with our mouths and swallowing them to the root. Up and down we bobbed, the small shafts fitting easily in our eager mouths. The two startled youngsters let out a simultaneous moan before Daniel slid his arms around his younger brothers, grinning in amusement as the pre-teen boys wriggled around at the new sensations. It was too much for them.

“Wait!” shouted Tyler suddenly, his body shivering as David slurped aggressively at his sensitive cock head. “AH! Wait!” David did not and a moment later, Tyler whimpered in ecstasy as his first orgasm crashed into him, his body twitching spastically. 

“I got to pee!” Zach said a heartbeat later, grabbing my head and trying, unsuccessfully to pull me off of his throbbing boyhood. I didn’t relent and he squealed suddenly, his body going stiff as several small thin spurts of barely pubescent cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed eagerly, the delicious cream tasting like mana from heaven. “Ahhh!!!” he continued to moan throughout his orgasm.

I pulled off the still groaning boy, my own dick about to explode. I sensed David felt the same way so I quickly ordered him out of the pool and followed closely behind. Within a few moments, we were laying together in the soft grass, his cock in my mouth and my own in his, our bodies slick with pool water and eagerness. Neither of us lasted long, the fourteen year old bobbing on my member as best he could while I attacked his manhood like a calf suckling it’s mother’s teat. I erupted into his eager mouth, the powerful climax sweeping me away. A split second later, David gave a loud groan and his own climax took hold, my mouth suddenly filled with his seed. It was much more mature and complex in flavor than than that of his younger brother but it was no less delicious.

We sighed at the same time, rolling off each other and grinning at the other three boys. They grinned right back. “So,” I said. “How was that?”

Chapter 4.

We played in the pool for a little while before retiring to the house as the night began to settle. A quick call to a local pizza place had several large pizzas on their way and the five of us settled down to watch the original Die Hard, which was my favorite movie of all time and which none of the boys had ever seen. After I answered the door and paid for the pizza (clothed), we chowed down to gunfire and action but I knew we were really hungry to get upstairs for a bit more entertainment.

As the closing credits rolled, I looked at my charges for the night at said, “Ok. Upstairs. Everyone needs to shower and everyone needs to shit. Shit first. Then make sure you really clean your backdoor while you shower, ok?” The four brothers giggled and ran upstairs, ready to comply. I sat on the couch as they left, slipping off my pants and looking at my semi-erect cock. It was a great cock, I thought to myself. It had been my friend for nineteen years and my personal pleasure center since I was eleven. And it was soon going to take the virginity of four hot brothers.

Holy shit.

I know I haven’t yet described my cock to you and it’s probably time to do so. You see, I’m perfectly endowed to be a boyfucker. Perfectly. Fully erect, my cock measures just over six inches long, is thinner than average, and has a nice bulbous head that I suspect will be perfect for bumping and grinding and pounding an unsuspecting boyish prostate. Though I never planned on having sex with the objects of my lust, I always knew that, should I ever find myself walking down that path, boys in my age of attraction range would learn to love riding my wonderful tool.

And it was time to put that tool to use.

I was upstairs after cleaning up the leftovers, grinning as I heard the brothers goofing off in the huge walk-in master bathroom. Entering into the room which was filling quickly with steam, I saw that Daniel and David had already jumped in the shower while Zach was busy finishing up on the toilet. As I perched on the sink, the twelve-year-old gave me an innocent grin and flushed before he crossed the narrow space and slipped into the shower. Tyler looked at me and I waved my hand at the porcelain throne, indicating it was his turn. He sat quickly, did his business in seconds, and then proceeded to flush and flee.

I laughed. Relieving myself, I took a moment to stare lustily through the huge glass divider at the four brothers as they soaped up under the hot water that was erupting from six separate shower heads. The shower was massive - easily accommodating the four - and was a beautify mosaic of tan and blue tiles that reminded me of some sort of middle eastern bathhouse. The rectangular room was divided in half by a tile bench that was probably six feet long, allowing several people to sit comfortably while the shower heads sprayed them down. 

“When you shower together, boys, its polite to help each other.” I said loudly and the four turned to look at me before giggling again. I watched, then, as the two older boys began to assist their younger brothers while the youngsters groaned in appreciation.

“We should do this more often,” Tyler said as his brother David rubbed the bath lotion across his shoulders into a nice lather.

“Yeah,” responded Zach.

“Maybe,” said Daniel dubiously, “but not too often. I don’t want you guys thinking we like you or anything.”

The younger two laughed good-naturedly and both me and the twins chuckled.

“Well it’s not like you two are real fun to be around,” responded Zach a moment later. “Especially because you both smell so bad most of the…”

His insult cut of quickly as Daniel began to tickle him under the arms, pulling the soapy boy against his body as the youngster fought to free himself from the sudden attack. “No!!” squealed Zach. “AH HA HA HA AHH!”

“Serves you right!” said Tyler as Daniel let go of his younger brother and we all laughed. “You should be nice to them. They are nice to us most of the time.” Smiling sweetly up at David, Tyler turned around and slid his body up to the twin before wrapping his arms around his brother in an innocent embrace.

“I think he wants you to suck him again,” Daniel responded and we all laughed again, especially when Tyler feigned innocence.

I entered the hot shower a moment later and the five of us got to work, scrubbing each other down and washing thoroughly every part of our bodies. I made sure that each crack was also worked over and the boys moaned in turn as my soapy fingers rubbed aggressively over their innocence assholes. 

Assholes I intended to explore further.

After rinsing off, I instructed the boys to turn off most of the shower heads so that the spray diminished into almost nothing. Then I laid back on the stone bench. “Ok boys. Form a line. Time to make sure you are clean.” Sending out my mental instructions, I waited patiently as Zach crawled up onto the bench, his pert bottom only inches from my face. Tyler and David, standing on either side, then grasped their respective cheeks and pulled his bottom open, giving me a clear and unimpeded view of his small pink shitter. I was throbbing hard.

Taking hold of his hips, I pulled the boy toward me and slowly buried my face between his cheeks, my tongue finding the taut ring of flesh immediately as I began to lap and probe the tight entrance. He moaned loudly, then, as I tasted his clean boyish flavor. Intoxicating. I rimmed him for several minutes, my eager tongue buried as deep as I could go while I sucked and nibbled the quivering fresh, all while the twelve year old groaned and wiggled above me.

Coming up for air, I croaked “Next,” and, a moment later, was presented with David’s more mature offering. In the same position as Zach had been a moment earlier, the teen lowered himself and I assaulted his backdoor, the flavor similar but certainly deeper than his younger brother. I could feel his horny mind trying to cope with the wonderful feelings my tongue was generating in his asshole and, when I realized he was approaching orgasm just from my rim job, I quickly instructed him to get off me.

His twin followed next, with Daniel’s boypussy tasting almost exactly the same as his twins. Like David, he too writhed and moaned while I ate him out and, as his own climax approached, I instructed him to dismount.

Tyler was last and the boy’s tight cunt was an absolute delight as I probed it with my horny tongue. Stiff but supple, the muscles contracted sharply every time I invaded deeper and the boy squealed and panted throughout the whole ordeal. Slipping one finger between his parted flesh, I explored his anal ring for a long time while peeling the hole back and exposing the soft pinkness inside. While his brothers watched on, I used the flat of my tongue to lap incessantly at the opening before I latched my lips onto the vibrating pucker and sucked as much of the boy into my mouth as I could. “Oh NO! AH! AHH!!” he yelled as the feelings from his boycunt brought him perilously close to orgasm. I stopped, then, content to lay back and look at the glistening and eager orifice.

Shifting the boy off of me, I was about to roll off the bench when David and Daniel each grasped one of my legs and pulled them upward, shifting my backside upwards and parting my own cheeks so that Zach, who had crawled up onto the bench, could dive in at my exposed puckered asshole. His pre-teen tongue sunk home and I groaned in surprise - I hadn’t ordered the boy to rim me but my generalized orders must have prompted him to do so anyway. And boy was I glad! I’d never been rimmed before but the experience washed over me and I savored the feeling of his little tongue dancing across my twitching anus. “Oh man!” I groaned, “thats awesome!”

The other three laughed at my reaction.

I eventually (and half-heartedly) got up and the five of us toweled off, giggling and joking as we proceeded nude into the master bedroom and found ourselves lying comfortably on the silky smooth comforter. All five of us were hard. I stared lustily at each boy in turn, wondering just what my gameplay was going to be. I wanted to fuck each of them, I knew, and, while it was only 9:35pm, none of the boys were going to school tomorrow. As such, I could take my time even if it required me to fuck deep into the night. The big question was: did I have the stamina to cum 4 more times? Having already cum a few hours earlier, I had to wonder. 

Yet, I was nineteen and my personal best was five jack-offs in one day. Even if I had to fuck one or two of the boys the next morning, I could still satisfy my desire to shoot into each of their virginal boypussies. So where to start…

“So,” I began, “I think I want to start with the oldest and work my way to the youngest. Daniel, aren’t you older than David?”

“Yep,” he responded, grinning eagerly. I reached into his mind, curious as to what I would see. The boy wanted me to fuck him, I could tell, thanks to the story I had implanted in his mind earlier that day. All of this sex stuff was just for fun, he thought, and the homosexual aspect of it didn’t bother him at all. There was no concern; no moral objection. Daniel was eager for some carnal adventures with me and his brothers and was looking forward to the rest of the night while eagerly enjoying everything that had happened before.

Just as I was about to leave his mind and give him what he wanted, a stray impulse had me pausing. Taking a minute, I closed my eyes and began to explore his mind once again; a feeling of dread washing over me as I did.

Was I about to commit a rape?

I know, it seemed like the absolute worst time to have a crisis of conscience. However, the very thought hit me like a truck and I staggered without an answer. I had implanted a story in his mind earlier that day - a story about how sex was normal between brothers and I was a favored cousin in town to sex them all up. In the story, each of the boys was eager and enthusiastic for what was going to happen to them. Each, according to my story, was a willing participant. 

But what about their true selves? I knew from an earlier evaluation of their minds that all four boys were straight. Would having sex with them… did all the things we had done so far… constitute rape? Rape if they wouldn’t want it in the first place?

I commanded the boys to stay put as I got up and headed to the kitchen, my cock soft and my head full.

I needed to think.

An hour and two beers later, I still didn’t have an answer. So, deciding to test the waters, I reached out to Daniel and instructed the boy to come to the kitchen. He appeared, naked and hard, a few moments later.

“Daniel, I want you to be totally honest with me, ok?” I said and the boy nodded. I sent a mental command to him, erasing the story I had implanted earlier. As I explored his mind, I determined that the Daniel standing before me was the truest Daniel that existed. “Are you gay or straight?”

“Straight,” he responded almost immediately.

“If you think about a guy fucking your ass, how does that make you feel?”

“I don’t want a guy to fuck my ass,” he said, grinning slightly but with a sour look on his face as well. “So I guess I’d say that the idea kinda grosses me out.”

I nodded, a pit forming in my stomach. “So if I fucked you, I’d be raping you.”

“No, you would’t.” He said almost instantly, my eyes going wide at the response.

“But you just said you don’t want to be fucked.” The boy shrugged a bit and chuckled.

“Well, it’s kinda hard to explain I guess.”

“Try me.”

“Ok,” he said, taking a seat next to me. Reaching out to my beer, he grabbed the bottle and lifted it to his lips, taking a little sip before scrunching his face up and passing the bottle back to me. “Beer is fucking gross.” he said as he made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out dramatically.

I laughed, in spite of myself. “It grows on you,” I said.

He rolled his eyes. “So, here’s the thing. I know that I’m a drone. Ok?”

“Ok.” Tony, my first drone, had said the same thing.

“I know I became a drone the moment you touched me. But I don’t think you really get what being a drone means, do you?” I shrugged. “Being a drone means that I’m still myself. I am the same person now that I was when I woke up this morning. The only difference between me then and me now is that you are my King. I love you. I love being your drone. I will do whatever you want me to do. In fact, I WANT to do whatever you want me to do.” He looked at me expectantly.

“I guess I still don’t get it.”

He sighed. “Ok, how about this. Lets say you leave Miami and go to California, right?” I nodded. “And while in California, you tell me to just live my life.” I nodded again. “I’m going to live it like normal - doing what I’m doing. Like, hitting on girls and jerking off to pussy and whatever.” We both chuckled.

“Ok.”

“But, thats because you are ordering me to be me. So I’m me. I WANT to be me. If you send me orders that I should be gay, then I’m going to be gay. I’m going to WANT to be gay. I’m going to want to be gay, not because you MADE me gay, but because I WANT to do what you want me to do. So if you want to fuck me, I want to be fucked. If you want me and my brothers to have sex with each other, we are going to want to do that. You can’t rape the willing, you know?”

I sighed, still not sure if I followed his logic.

“This afternoon, you gave us the plot for the rest of the day, huh?”

“What do you mean?” I asked, intrigued.

“You set the story. That you are our cousin. That having sex is normal with each other. That sort of thing?”

“Yeah, thats right.”

“Well, we didn’t actually believe all that. We’re not stupid. You can’t really change what we believe. Instead, you gave us the story you wanted us to act out and, because we WANT to act it out for you, since you are our king, we did.” He must have thought I still didn’t quite look convinced. “So, what’s the problem? What are you concerned about?”

“I’m concerned,” I said after a moment, “that if I make you and your brothers have sex with me, that I’m raping you.”

He nodded, looking much wiser than any fourteen year old had the right to look. “You’re not. I promise you, you’re not. Now that we are your drones, we want what you want. Period. End of discussion. It’s the biological peritive.”

“Biological imperative?” I said.

“Yeah, that too.”

“But is it right to make you do what I want.”

“Ahhhhh. This is a new question. I’m sorry, Mike, but it’s definitely beyond my pay grade. You turning us into drones - the issue of imposing your will on others - freedom of choice - yeah, that’s something I can’t really help you with. If it makes you feel any better, though, I’m infinitely happier right now that I was this morning. Being your drone gives my life purpose and fills a hole I didn’t know existed.”

I nodded. He’d hit the nail on the head. What right did I have to make others into my drones?

“How did you get so smart,” I asked him then.

“I read a lot,” he said. “Science fiction and stuff. You know, I may be fourteen but I’m pretty freaking brilliant.”

I laughed. A deep hearty laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you are. Should we go back to the bedroom?”

“Definitely. But you should put the story back in my mind.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“Because it…” he paused for a second, “I guess it’s kinda like being an actor. When you are on stage, you assume the role more completely than if you are at a rehearsal or something. Does that make sense?”

I sort of did so I implanted the story agains. He grinned. “Thanks cousin. So, you going to fuck us?”

“Yeah! You gonna fuck us?” yelled Tyler and Zach as we walked into the room, the two boys bouncing on the bed excitedly.

“No,” I said. I needed a little more time to evaluate what Daniel and I had discussed. “But we can still fool around. Ever heard of a daisy chain?”

Chapter Five.

William Shakespeare, in Hamlet, wrote “There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.” I’ve done a lot of thinking. I’ve thought and I’ve pondered and I’ve ruminated upon and I’ve queried. I’ve spend years, decades even, asking myself the big questions about life and free will and the nature of my powers. I did so because that night in Lester’s house, so early in my journey, made me question whether my actions were good, bad, or something else. At the time, I craved an answer. To this day, I still do.

No answer has ever been forthcoming.

I don’t know if my subsequent actions were good or evil. I really don’t. And now, even with all the prosperity and peace in the world, I still find myself going back to that night and wondering. Is it right? Is it fair? Is it good to make others into my drones?

Or is it evil? Is it a terrible thing, to take away someone’s freedom of choice? To subjugate them to my own wants? Even when, as Daniel and countless others have told me over they years, they are immeasurably happier now than before their invisible shackles? 

I’ve made peace with that unresolved question. At least, I believe I’m at peace. Looking back on my life, I can say honestly that I would do it all over again if presented the same circumstances. I would not take a different path.

Maybe that’s my answer, then?

I woke up the following morning amid a sea of bodies, four beautiful boys and sticky sticky sheets. We showered and ate, swam and traded more blowjobs. It was a great day, despite my troubled mind. I dropped the boys off at their home around 2pm, having left them with fond memories and instructions to go back to their regular and uninterrupted lives. I had my credit and debit cards from the bank by 3pm. By 4pm, I had loaded up Lester’s massive Audi SUV and was heading north, out of Miami and along the open road.

I stayed the night in Jacksonville, finding a mid-range hotel and booking a room. Setting up my computer, I emailed UMT and informed the registrar that I was withdrawing from my classes as well as the university. I then went out to the beach and just kind of wandered.

Atlanta. Nashville. St. Louis. Three new hotel rooms, three evenings filled with wandering and thinking.

By the time I booked a room in Sioux Falls, I had started to come to terms with my thoughts and feelings. I began to feel less agitated.

Waking up in Jackson and wandering around Yellowstone, two days later, made me feel considerably more confident in myself and my situation.

I almost drove down to Cheyenne to be with my family, then, but continued westward, sleeping in Boise before Portland before San Francisco.

For those who have never done so, I encourage you to drive this magnificent county of ours. It is incredibly beautiful and filled with wonders that one could spend a lifetime exploring. It was the peace of the pavement and the meandering nature of my journey that settled me down and I think, ultimately, gave me direction. I didn’t know. I didn’t have an answer. Yet, in not knowing, I had the freedom to choose. I had the freedom to decide what was right and what was wrong. And, while the unanswered question still bothered me, and would for years to come, I was determined to choose what I desired so as to prove, through it’s actualization, that it was the right and good choice. 

Put simply, I was going to do whatever I felt like doing; questions of moral authority be damned.

With this new mantra and my mind mostly at rest, I knew what I was going to do. What I needed to do to seize control of my life. I was going to fuck a boy. 

But not just any boy. A very special boy.

So I drove to Los Angeles.

…………….

Back in 2021, a subscription based online entertainment network featured a very popular half-hour comedy called The Wright Side of History which aired on Tuesday nights in the fall. Bringing in considerable ratings, The Wright Side of History had finished it’s third season and critics and the public generally agreed it was one of the best shows on the market. I thought it was funny as hell and eagerly awaited Season Four to start. One of the selling points of the show, most believed, was that it’s subscription online platform allowed the writers and directors to be a great deal edgier than their network brethren and the show certainly pushed the envelope in a multitude of ways. Opinion articles from “concerned viewers” regularly criticized the show but these outraged citizens only fed the fire and encouraged consumers to tune in.

The show featured a small ensemble cast of quirky but lovable characters, the Wright family, who used a time machine to travel back to the past in order to document significant historical events. Hijinks always ensued. One particular recurring joke was that the son, pre-teen Marcus, always seemed to end up in sexual situations thanks to unexpected and hilarious chicanery. Indeed, the boy appeared almost naked often, with seasons one and two making sure that the boy’s near-nudity was covered up for the camera (think well-placed plants or statues and camera angles that hinted but never showed). Season Three, however, took a couple of risks which many believed went beyond the pale. 

Episode Twenty Eight featured an Arabian Sultan seizing a shirtless young Marcus in the middle of a dramatic scene and kissing the boy right on the lips. The scene was not over the top and fit naturally with the narrative but it made headlines anyway, with loud voices on each side arguing for or against the multi-generational kiss.

Episode thirty one featured Marcus in full 1970’s BDSM gear while he and the family were being chased by an outraged sex-shop owner. As the chase ended, Marcus was revealed to have participated in the escape with a large black dildo crammed up his backside. As he waived it around while the laughtrack played and the credits rolled, the boy appeared to accidentally flip the switch and the tool began to buzz loudly, much to his chagrin and embarrassment. That episode was the talk of the town.

Then, in the season finale, the audience was treated to a scene which caused uproar around the country. As Doctor Wright and the pirate captain walked along the deck, their conversation moving the plot along, the camera caught Marcus in the background, his nude bottom clear as day, while he obviously urinated off the poop deck. As the camera stayed still, a nearby pirate reached over and goosed the boy, startling him and sending him right over the railing. Now this may not sound like such a big deal, especially with what happens normally on entertainment programs in this day and age, but it was shocking at the time. While adult backsides appeared in movies and occasionally in television programming, underage backsides had never been shown in American television up to that point.

That had been several months earlier and I had lost countless loads to those few moments of boyhood backside perfection.

A backside I now planned on plundering.

Liam O’Donnell, who played Marcus Wright, was going on fifteen but looked barely twelve. A late bloomer for sure, his petite and waif-like build was the butt of jokes within the show and one of the reasons his character regularly found himself in embarrassing situations. Interviewed on late night television, Liam admitted that he knew it was all in good fun and the boy honestly seemed bright, sweet, and dedicated to his chosen craft. He did blush when he discussed the fact that he regularly appeared missing most of his clothing but his self-confident nature never failed to charm the audience. With curly black hair and lily white skin, the boy was as cute as they came.

It took almost no effort to find Liam’s address. 

All I had to do was go to the office of the production company and introduce myself to the security guard as an investor there for a business meeting. Shaking the young mans hand, he then brought me deep into the back and introduced me to the executive vice president’s secretary. I shook her hand and this new drone asked her boss if a representative from one of the local talent agencies had a minute to talk to him about a contract issue. Let into her office, I took her hand warmly and directed my newest drone to find the address for young Liam. She made a quick phone call and my destination appeared on a sticky note as if by magic. I then had the woman call Liam’s agent, who happened to be the boy’s father, and tell him she was sending over a new junior producer that evening with some paperwork that needed to be signed.

Ten minutes from start to finish.

I spent the rest of the day touring around LA and waiting for Liam and his family to get home for the night before I drove over there to have some fun. It was difficult to be patient, knowing what waited in store for me. Finally, as the sun set, I found myself driving through a posh neighborhood while my GPS directed me closer and closer to the boy’s home. Then I arrived, passing through the huge gate which blocked the driveway before parking next to the front door of the impressive home.

“You’re Mike?” the sturdy built man asked after I knocked. Having buzzed me through the gate a moment ago, I knew the man already knew my identity. I smiled at him and nodded, shifting my weight so the man could see a stack of papers in my left hand.

“Theresa said I needed to bring some documents over. Sorry it’s after business hours.” I stepped inside and stuck my right hand out. The man nodded and took it.

His wife was next, the woman standing in the kitchen as we entered. She approached, welcoming me to her home as I reached out and touched her arm.

Liam, their only child, was sitting in the den playing Drive The Darkness 3, the teen glancing over briefly as his folks and I entered before returning to his game. “Hey man. I’m Mike. Ms. Lotts asked me to bring over some papers for your folks.”

“Yeah, Dad said you were coming. Are you a new producer?” His voice was a soft alto, hinting that it would be dropping soon but still boyish. I felt myself getting aroused.

“I am.” Boy, the kid was good looking. Flawless alabaster skin and a smattering of freckles, freckles that the makeup artists apparently took great care to significantly minimize for the camera, the teen was a looker. His compact frame was outlined nicely by the tight shirt that he wore and the designer jeans curved his hips and thighs nicely. Despite turning fifteen in less than two months, the boy was petite and youthful. “Man, I loved Drive The Darkness 2. Haven’t been able to play 3 yet. It any good?”

“Yeah!” The boy flashed me a grin before turning back to the screen. “It’s awesome. My race is almost over. Wanna try two player mode once I win this heat?”

I was touched. Really. I hadn’t made the kid into my drone and yet he was extending an offer to play the video game with him. What struck me, too, was that his tone and demeanor were not that of a child asking an adult to play with them. You know what I mean? The sort of “please play this game mister” that you might expect from a kid who wants attention. It was, instead, a young man being polite and offering a potential friend the opportunity to play a game that the potential friend had expressed an interest in. It was sincere and impressive. “Damn,” I thought to myself. “This kid is almost fifteen! I got to remember that. I keep looking at him and seeing a pre-teen!” It didn’t help, of course, that the boy had been significantly smaller during the first two seasons of the show and I, perhaps subconsciously, kept thinking of him as that tiny character Marcus.

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner Mike,” said the boy’s mother. “We’ll be eating in about an hour.”

I smiled at the adults and nodded, taking a seat near Liam and picking up the second controller. The two adults left the room, with mental instructions to leave us be. For almost an hour, the two of us played the game in two-player mode, racing against each other before switching to the co-op to race against other people. We talked and joked, with me asking a lot of questions about Liam’s experience on the show and him trying to find out more about me. I kept my details somewhat vague, though I did reluctantly tell him when he pressed that I was only nineteen. This surprised him but he seemed to shrug it off. Truth be told, we got along well.

I had a few friends in high school with whom I regularly gamed. We would have three or four or five of us, fifteen or sixteen years old, hanging out at someone’s house and tearing it up on some first person shooter. Several of my buddies had younger brothers who regularly joined in as well and, when you included their friends, I was used to playing games with boys younger than me. Hell, there was one summer where I practically lived at my buddy Kyle’s house and we’d have ten or twelve guys gaming together, ages seventeen to ten. Liam reminded me a bit of some of those younger boys and the hour passed very comfortably.

Liam’s mother called us to dinner and I was treated to a delicious lasagna, homemade and piping hot. It was soul food, without a doubt, and I felt absolutely wonderful as I stuffed my face and made polite conversation with everyone. Sitting there, with the three of them, reminded me of so many family dinners and the feelings associated with a loving family. A pang of regret hit me as we finished the dessert brownies and I resolved myself that my next destination was Cheyenne. I needed to go home.

I almost left after dinner. I really did. Liam was smoking hot and as sweet as those wonderful brownies but I wasn’t sure I wanted to fuck him. Hell, I wasn’t sure I wanted to make him my drone. Perhaps he was the fish to cast back into the ocean? Perhaps he was destined to be free?

Before I could begin to thank my hosts and excuse myself, Liam asked me which game we should play next and I faltered. Looking him in his beautiful green eyes, I found I’d lost my voice so I shrugged. Within a few moments, we were back in the den killing zombies by the dozens. “Dude, you should totally spend the night tonight.” he suddenly said, grinning at me.

“Um.. Isn’t it a school night?” I said.

“No way, I’m homeschooled. Mom’s cool with it I bet. I mean, she invited you to stay for dinner and she never does that with people from the network. I bet it’s because you are only a little bit older than me.” Pausing the game, he scampered out of the den and asked his mother. I knew that she would deny the request (my link telling me that she would not want him waking up tired and had a lesson planned for the morning) so I sent a mental order to acquiesce the to request. Liam returned a moment later, his face alight. “She totally said yeah! She even said I could take tomorrow off from any schoolwork!”

“Cool,” I said, turning back to the screen.

Liam sat right next to me then, surprising me as he had been sitting on the other end of the couch. “Yeah. My mom must really like you. Must have made a good impression, huh?” Before I could react, the boy struck out his elbow in a friendly and teasing manner, nudging me on my own bare arm. Our skin connected. It all clicked.

Liam had few friends. In part because he was pretty physically immature for his age and in part because he had overbearing parents, the boy found it difficult to connect with his peers. Other boy’s his age also tended to stay away from him because he had achieved some professional success and said success was rather intimidating. Being homeschooled didn’t help.

And he wasn’t totally straight. Yes, he was going to grow up to prefer women over men but he did find his puberty-addled mind had a healthy appreciation for the male form. A very healthy appreciation. He appreciated masculine beauty so much, in fact, that his jack-off fantasies regularly included homo-erotic and downright gay imaginings. And that’s why he was so friendly to me when I walked through the door. He had a bit of a crush.

So I reached into his mind and set the story for the night. Then I reached out and told his parents to go to bed.

………….

The next few hours included a lot more video games before we turned off the console and ordered an action movie. By this time, it was nearly 10:30pm and we delayed starting the movie until both Liam and I had showered, brushed our teeth, and put on pajamas. I had my stuff in the car, of course, so it was nothing for me to get ready to bed in his house.

I had thought we would watch the movie in the den but Liam turned the TV off and informed me that we should watch it in his room so that we could go to bed right after. I shrugged. We headed up to his room where I found, much to my delight, that he had a nice large TV in front of a large leather recliner. It was really only sized for one person, I could tell, but two could sit there if they didn’t mind being smushed together. Plopping on the leather recliner, Liam smiled at me and blushed before saying “There’s enough room. My friends and I sit here all the time,” (I lie, I knew). Then he took up the remote.

I sat next to him, then, and the heat from our bodies mingled as we were pressed together. The movie began to play and I grew hard. The boy did too, I could tell.

We hadn’t even gotten ten minutes in before Liam sat up slightly and said “Way too hot on this leather.” Then he slid off his nightshirt and I groaned inwardly. His torso was smooth and perfect, with a slight sheen of sweat. “You’re probably hot to, huh?” he said, looking at me. I nodded and slipped out of my own shirt, his eyes wide. We sat back to watch the movie, then, with his right shoulder pressed against my left and our skin in constant contact.

Minutes passed and I could tell the boy wanted to go further but was trying to summon up the courage. I beat him to it. “You know,” I said, “it’s still really hot.” He nodded. “We’re both dudes here, right? Why don’t we just strip down?” Did it make any sense? No. Of course not. But his eyes danced and he grinned. He wanted this as much as I did and any pretext, however flimsy, would work. We both stood and, as we watched each other intently, lowered our pajama bottoms and boxers. Both hard as rocks and both covered in sweat, we stared at each other lustily before I sat back down and gently took the boy’s hips, pulling him onto my lap as my hands began to explore his body. I pretended to watch the movie as he purred against me, my hard cock wedged between his cheeks as my fingers touched his nipples, sides, thighs, and tummy.

For as small as he was physically, the boy was much more pubescent once naked. A small patch of pubic hair framed his swollen cock and low hanging balls and I estimated that the boy was probably between four and five inches long. I felt up to his pits and my fingers found just the slightest fuzz. I wanted him so bad.

Grabbing the boy’s face gently, I turned it towards me and kissed him, all pretense of watching the movie gone. My tongue invaded his mouth and he kissed me eagerly in return, moaning excitedly as our tongues dueled for dominance. My hand slid down to his cock and, finding it wet with pre-cum, I began to slowly jerk the boy off as he ground his ass back into my cock. We did this for several minutes, pleasure radiating through the link as we enjoyed each other’s bodies.

Liam groaned before getting up and falling to his knees, his hot mouth finding my prick almost instantly as he began to blow me with passion. “Oh fuck yes,” I moaned as he took much of my cock in his mouth. “That feels incredible.” Looking down, I saw the boy over whom I’d lusted for years bobbing up and down on my taunt member and I almost lost it. Only clenching my abs and pelvis kept me from cuming but it was a close thing. Sitting up myself, I pushed the boy onto his back and fell between his own legs, engulfing his member while my thumb sought out his hot virginal hole.

“Oh God! Oh shit!” he grunted as I began my assault on his cock, my thumb grazing his hole a half second later. “Mike!! Oh!” His crack was hairless but sweaty and my thumb took great delight in aggressively playing with his little pink rosebud. He moaned and groaned as the seconds ticked by and I knew he was getting close. Removing my hand and wetting my index finger, I reached back to the boy’s undefiled pussy and slid my finger home, curving it slightly as I assaulted his prostate.

He squealed and came.

“Ahhh! Fuckkkk!!! Ohhh!” The boy thrashed under me as I worked his cock and button while squirt after squirt of pure boycum fired deep into the back of my mouth. I swallowed greedily, drinking the nectar as a man drinks water after a desert journey. It was magnificent.

I let go of Liam as he came down from his climax, standing slightly and stooping down to lift the quaking boy to his feet. I pulled him over to his twin bed had him crawl up on it, his legs spread apart slightly so I could see my prize. As his bottom parted and I saw, for the first time, his beautiful boypussy, I knew I’d made the right choice. I dove in without preamble, my tongue shoved as deeply as it would go while I twisted and turned to a chorus of Liam’s yips and groans. I ate his ass for almost a minute while the boy made the most delightful sounds and his tight sphincter, thanks to my aggressive and assertive tongue, slowly relaxed and opened. At some point, his arms gave out and his chest and head fell to the bed, the boy overwhelmed.

“I’m going to fuck you,” I said as I reached over to my pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube, opening it quickly and slathering it on my rock hard cock. Liam gave a moan of approval. Guiding my cockhead to his entrance, I licked the boy’s shoulder, tasting sweat, and send a mental order that he should relax as best he could and pretend as if he was taking a shit. I felt his hole dilate just slightly. Then I began shoving forward. The mushroom tip, wider than the shaft, pushed at his resistant flesh for only a split second before it sunk home and the rest of the cock began to slither up Liam’s backside. I took him like a dog.

“Fuuucckkkkkk!” I groaned, the hot tight boypussy exquisite as my cock bottomed out.

“Uuuggghhhh!” Liam echoed, his body responding positively to the invasion as his own cock, which had become fully hard during my rimming, grew even more rigid.

I began to pump into him. Slowly at first, my instincts took over and I was soon long-dicking him, my six inches pounding into him hard before almost pulling out completely. The boy moaned and writhed underneath me, his body reacting to the stimulation of his boycunt by thrusting his ass back towards me on each of my forward thrusts thrusts. The room filled with the wet slapping sound of our coupling, my grunts and his moans bouncing off the walls.

I’d wanted to fuck a boy for years but the next few minutes were more life-altering and profound that I had ever imagined such an act could be. I was addicted to boypussy and knew that any previous reservations I had maintained were gone. Taking Liam’s virginity freed me of my burdens and I felt closer to the divine than I had ever felt in my life.

Our sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as I fucked him, the boy clearly lost in a sea of pleasure as I jackhammered his asshole. I reached underneath him, then, and began to tease his throbbing boyhood. He moaned even louder. Grasping the boy’s hips, I pulled all the way out before flipping the teen onto his back so I could look him in the eye. Then I shoved by manhood back in, balls deep.

“Aye! Oh! Ah! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!” he squealed as I plowed him, his moaning high and intense. Then, to my surprise, the boy began to squeal. “There! Ah! No! Yes! AH! RIGHT THERE! AHH! UGHHH!” His magic spot. His little love nut. My fat cockhead, at this new angle, was punching his prostate with each stroke so I redoubled my effort and fucked him with every ounce of my strength. His arms flew wide and gripped his mattress as he howled and his body spasmed. His cunt became a vice around my cock but I plowed him anyway with short hard trusts.

“YESSSS! YESS!! AHHH! I’m CUMMINNGGGGG!!!!!” He cried. One. Two. Three blasts of white teenage splooge erupted from his cock while he shivered and quaked through his orgasm, my own pounding slowing slightly as I let him cum handsfree. But I didn’t stop. As his panting continued but his climax began to fade, I poured a healthy dose of lube all over my still moving cock and picked up the pace. Within a few moments, the boy was a sobbing mess as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he tried to orient himself. I didn’t give him a chance.

I fucked him. Hard. Fast. Brutal. I put every frustrated night with my hand, every weekend spent watching boys at the mall, every erotic story I’d read on the internet into that fuck and I bred Liam for all it was worth. He blubbered. He whined. He moaned. He squealed. 

Then he climaxed again, his body tensing up as I forced another anal orgasm to overtake him. “MIIKKKEEEEE!!!” he wailed as several small spurts of boy cream poured out of his cock and his pussy clamped down upon me. That was enough.

With a roar, I came. A hot torrent of cum erupted into my little lover as I thrust home one final time, filling his backside with my load. Blast after blast after satisfying blast soaked his insides and my own orgasm lasted until well after his third of the night had died down.

Groaning, I collapsed beside the boy and our eyes met. “Thanks” he said weakly before leaning over and kissing me. We were asleep within seconds, my cock still buried deep inside of him.

Chapter Six 

I spent the next week at the O’Donnell residence, fucking Liam every chance I got. In his bed. In the shower. On the couch. In the back-yard. We screwed like rabbits, eager and enthusiastic whenever the mood took us. We also talked and cuddled and smiled and laughed and I was more content then I had been in a long time.

The sex was fantastic and my original supposition, that my tool was perfect for boy fucking, proved prophetic. Liam rode it enthusiastically and I discovered that fucking him in the missionary position, with the boy flat on his back and our tongues intertwined, was an almost surefire way to pummel his prostate into inducing hard anal orgasms in the boy. He squealed while I fucked him and the frequency of our couplings allowed me to perfect my techniques. Within a few days, I could fuck the boy to three or four full-body mind-blowing earth-shattering boygasms before my own climax seized me. It was wonderful, watching little Liam convulsing in pleasure underneath me as he lost his mind to the pleasure I could force upon him. 

But all good things have to come to a close. It is an adage of life born from personal experience. 

Liam had to go back his homeschooling, of course, and had acting obligations that tended to force him out of the house. I myself was getting a bit restless, my heart calling me back to Wyoming. Sure, I liked Liam. I liked him a lot. Hell, I’d even say I loved him. He was sweet and funny and sharp as a tack. Mature, too, with thoughts and opinions that I found intriguing and wanted to explore. But it was clear that, while he liked me, I was not going to be his destined romantic partner unless I forced him into it. Truth was, I liked him too much to do that.

So I left. Eight days after knocking on his door, I found myself driving out of Los Angeles and heading east. Liam was sad to see me go but I instructed him to go back to his normal life, allowing him to remember and cherish our time together while not allowing that time to define who he was as a person. Indeed, as I left town, I reached out into his mind only to discover the boy was furiously masturbating in the shower to thoughts of one of the female guest-stars on his show.

My time with Liam did help me get over my concerns about the philosophical and moral implications of my actions, though. There was something about a hot piece of boy-ass that grounded me in the real and allowed me to let go of those airy and ephemeral objections.

I stayed in Phoenix that first night, booking a room in a nice hotel in the heart of the city. I had gone out for dinner around seven and was delighted when the waiter seated me right near a good looking family of four. The boy, a handsome lad, really caught my attention and I knew I wanted him to entertain me for the evening. Following his father to the bathroom, I tapped the man as we stood near the mirror and then had him introduce me to the rest of the family as a college friend. With his parents calling him in sick the next day, I drove Malik back to my hotel room and we made ourselves comfortable.

Malik was eleven, african american, and the captain of his middle-school basket ball team. He was about as different from Liam as one could possibly be. Tall where Liam was short. Broad where Liam was thin. Young and innocent where Liam had been a fourteen-year-old horndog. Different but no less wonderful. Malik had played ball that evening and had not yet showered but I didn’t mind. Stripping the boy and licking him all over, I reveled in his boy funk which was fresh and ripe and intoxicating.

After sucking him to a shuddering dry cum, I rimmed the boy’s sweet pink ass for nearly half an hour before I lubed up and entered him, fucking the young stud hard. He rode me like a champ, experiencing two powerful boygasms before I unleashed my load inside him and we both collapsed. We showered, cuddled, and were asleep by midnight. I dropped the boy off at his home the next morning, all memories of the previous night gone and his life his own. Knowing the boy was straight as an arrow, I silently wished him luck.

The following night was spent in an Albuquerque hotel. As I was entering my room, the door down the hall opened and a mother with her three kids exited, the three youngsters dressed in swimwear and the mother clearly taking them to the indoor pool. The youngest and oldest were boys and, as the four passed, I reached out with catlike reflexes and touched each of them. The mother and daughter went to the pool. Skyler and Dylan followed me into my room for the night.

Dylan was a little cutie at nine. Small and totally immature, his thirteen year old brother Styler dwarfed him both in stature and in physical development. The family was on it’s way to visit a great aunt in LA and were supposed to set off early the next morning. With that in mind, I decided to keep the night short and sweet. The three of us showered and had great fun soaping each other’s bodies up before I took each of the boy’s hard tools into my mouth and gave them the best blowjobs of their young lives. It was Dylan’s first climax. It was Skyler’s first climax with another person.

I ended up jerking off in bed a short time later as I watched the boy’s rim each other in a hot 69, my own orgasm totally satisfying. After some post-sex cuddling, I walked my little guests back to their room and wished them both a good night and a safe trip.

Cheyenne was within driving distance from Albuquerque and I was excited to get home. I had, after all, just spent several weeks traveling around the country and I was looking forward to relaxing in my childhood home, hanging out with some of my old friends, and generally taking a break. I was also eager to see my family, especially my kid brothers.

So I drove, feeling wonderful as the miles passed and the countryside invigorated me. I stopped for lunch in Denver, the sunshine and the fresh air perfect. I contemplated spending the night in the city but chose not to. Cheyenne was only a few hours north.

……….

“Hello?” my mother asked when she heard the front door shut behind me.

“It’s me,” I called out to her, grinning and eager to see everyone. It was dinner time and the house smelled like chicken parmesan.

“Michael?” my dad asked as I waltzed into the dinning room, my youngest brother already bounding out of his seats to rush me.

“Mike’s home!” shouted Patrick, his high soprano filled with excitement at seeing the super-cool older brother he worshiped.

“Hey Dad.” I said as the ten year old hit me like a linebacker, wrapping me in a huge hug. I hugged him back, my fingers touching the back of his next as I made him my drone. “Hey Pete,” I said, nodding to my thirteen year old brother.

“Sup Mike. You home from college?” I nodded, having not yet informed the family that I had dropped out. Mom would be fine (she was my drone, after all) but Dad was not going to take it well. That is, he wouldn’t have taken it well had things been normal. As it stood, I walked around the table, giving a quick fist bump to Peter and a manly hug to my now standing father. In the span of about sex seconds, the entire family was part of my colony. Being a college drop-out no longer was an issue.

Dinner was fantastic. My mother makes an awesome chicken parm and I ate like there was no tomorrow. I chatted with the family, sending mental orders to each of them to avoid asking me many questions. Instead, I had my brothers fill me in on school and my Dad on his work. We laughed and joked, ending the dinner with some lemon meringue pie (store bought, but still tasty). I went to bed early, tired from the trip, and it felt so good to just sleep in my own bed.

The next few weeks were all about me. I relaxed like it was my job, ate home cooked meals, played video games, and generally woke up at noon every day. It was heaven. I also made sure to use my new found wealth (thanks Lester!) to chip in around the house, handing several thousand dollars to my parents to cover some of their debts and getting each of them a few special gifts that I knew they wanted but that they refused to purchase because the luxury items were too expensive. New watch for Dad. New dining set for Mom. New laptop for Dad. New purse for Mom. You get the idea?

I also bought a bunch of new stuff for my brothers. I adored Peter and Patrick. Always have and always will. I guess it was because I was five years older than Peter and nine years older than Patrick and thus never developed any sort of sibling rivalry with either of them. Sure, both had bugged me some when I was a young teen but they both looked up to me and practically worshiped the ground I walked on so their small annoyances never really got on my nerves. I had a great time buying them gifts, taking them shopping, and treating them like princes. Lester’s cards really got a workout during those first few weeks.

I did reach out to some of my buddies, though, and we had a few poker and movie nights. It was fun and I enjoyed hanging out with them. Most of my buddies had stayed in town and skipped college so I always seemed to have people I could go out with if I wanted to. I did go out, some, but not as much a one might expect. In fact and truth be told, I rarely left the neighborhood unless I was taking Pete or Pat somewhere or running an errand for my folks. Having lived in a dorm, I discovered that I was, deep down, a homebody who enjoyed being in my own space.

There was one place I went to daily, though: Chester White’s house. Chester lived down the street and was an athletic fifteen year old who played cornerback for my old high school. He as decent looking, all things considered, but not someone I would have gone out of my way to seek out as he was a tad bit older than my boy-preference. In fact, I probably wouldn’t have even noticed him if not for his next door neighbor, ten year old Lyle Fasbaum. 

………

Lyle and my brother Patrick were buddies and had been buddies most of their lives. They played together regularly and I had spent my teenage years watching Pat and Lyle traipse through our house playing knights and ninjas and army. Lyle was a sweet kid, with a big smile and a curly mop of brown hair. While not the cutest kid I’d ever seen, the boy had a certain charm about him which made you like him right away. 

I’d been home for less than two days when Lyle and Patrick came tearing through the house, running past me without slowing and practically leaping up the stairs. Curious, I followed and found myself standing in Patrick’s doorway as the two youngsters panted for breath. “Did he follow us?” Pat said, looking at me for the first time.

“Who?” I responded.

“Chester,” answered Lyle, shrugging and giving me a look as if I should already know what was going on. “He said he was going to beat me up so me and Pat ran here as fast as we could. He was right behind us.”

Now I knew Chester. I knew he was in high school. What I didn’t know was why he had threatened to beat up a ten year old. So I asked Lyle.

“I don’t know. He’s really mean. He always gives me mean looks and I just know he wants to punch me. I didn’t do anything to him but he always says he’s gonna kill me.” The boy said, convincingly. I was beginning to get mad.

Grasping Lyle by the shoulder (and making him my drone), I ordered Pat to stay put while Lyle and I marched downstairs and out onto the sidewalk. Within a few moments, we were standing in front of Chester’s house. I rang the doorbell.

Now, I could have used my new connection with Lyle to extract all the details but I didn’t. I had discovered over the last few weeks, especially during my time with Liam, that I preferred to interact with my drones more naturally. Talking and asking question and seeking opinions, while more clunky than pulling that information out of their minds, tended to ground me in reality and served to keep me from viewing my drones as less than or beneath me.

The door swung wide and Chester appeared, wearing only a pair of running shorts. I had to admit, the boy was a fine specimen. “You!” he said with a snarl as his eyes tracked to my little companion. “I can’t believe you would…”

I reached out and stopped him by placing my hand on his arm. “Let’s step inside, shall we Chester?” I said, causally brushing past him and into a well decorated home. The two boys followed me as I led them into the living room and sat down comfortably on the recliner. The two boys sat sat on the couch, looking at me expectantly. “So Chester, Lyle says you threatened to beat him up. Is that true?”

“Yes.” the fifteen year old said, looking chagrined.

“And he said you said you were going to kill him. Did you say that?”

“I did. But… see… he…”

“I don’t want to hear your excuse.” He stopped. “Lyle is my brother’s buddy and I don’t really like people threatening him. So you are going to stop, understood?”

“I understand.” He looked downcast but I didn’t really care.

“Lyle, I’m going to punish Chester for his behavior. What do you want him to do? Be your body guard? Take you to the movies? Give you his christmas money? What?”

“I want him to give me a blow job!” Lyle said excitedly.

My jaw dropped. See, I hadn’t been thinking about sex at all when the two of us came over here. I had just planned on making this stop and humiliating Chester a bit for his behavior (though, whether you can humiliate a drone is a bit up for debate - I wasn’t really thinking about that though). But a blowjob? I had no idea how Lyle even knew what a blowjob was. That said, the little horndog now had my mind racing down a totally different path.

“A blowjob it is. Chester. How about you make Lyle feel good?” Chester nodded and slunk to the floor, sliding over until he was in front of Lyle. The younger boy giggled in triumph, taking off his shirt while Lyle removed the boy’s shoes. Then, the two of them slipped Lyle’s shorts and underpants down before Chester, seizing them at Lyle’s ankles, removed them completely and tossed them aside. I began to get hard, watching them. I had jerked off plenty of times in the past while thinking about Lyle so the scene before me was really turning me on. Little Lyle, clad only in batman socks, wriggling and giggling on the couch as the fifteen year old, himself only in running shorts, leaned in and began to suckle at Lyle’s hard little member. The boy groaned. I did as well.

Dropping my own shorts, I began to stroke myself while I watched. “Lick his balls, Chester” I said a moment later. He did, lapping at Lyle’s hairless orbs while the boy, somewhat ticklish, squirmed. “Now rim him,” I said and Chester responded, grabbing Lyle behind the knees and lifting them up to the boy’s ears, exposing a pink puckered asshole for a moment before the view was blocked by an eager tongue. Lyle loved this and I jerked off for several minutes as the older boy slurped and probed the younger boy’s asshole. “Now blow him. Make him cum!” I demanded and Chester let go of Lyle’s legs, engulfing the twitching boycock and sucking vigorously. Lyle, who had been close, lost it.

“AH! YEAH! AHH!” He cried as his body thrashed. I almost came as I watched it but held back slightly, waiting for the spasming boy to finish before I got up, walked over, and shoved my cock into Chester’s waiting mouth. He bobbed once, twice, three times on my pole before I climaxed, filling his mouth with my seed and groaning as I stared lustily at the panting naked ten year old right next to me.

I collapsed back onto the recliner and gave a mental order to Chester to get up and get us some bottles of water. Noticing his shorts were tented obscenely, I also ordered him to drop them to the floor before going into the kitchen. He did and I was impressed. While he was fifteen, which was just slightly older than what I liked, the teen was well muscled, handsome, and had a nice cock with an obviously trimmed bush and, surprisingly, hairless balls. 

“So what did you think?” I asked Lyle as Chester headed into the kitchen.

“Oh Mike. That was the best! I’ve wanted that forever.” I grinned, probing the boys mind a bit and realizing that, yes, he had a huge crush on Chester and was going to grow up to be gay. I smiled as Chester retuned. 

“So Chester, why was it you were so mean to poor Lyle?” I said, making conversation. The teen handed both me and Lyle a cold bottle of water before sitting back down on the couch, naked, and cracking open his own water.

“Well, I actually like the little squirt but he has kinda ruined my plans for the summer. I guess I was taking out my frustration on him.”

“How’s that?” I asked curiously. It was already the middle of April and summer vacation for the schools was going to start in a couple of weeks.

“Well, my girlfriend or, I guess ex-girlfriend now, and I had lots of plans this summer. Her folks own a beach house and we were going to go there for, like, three weeks and just chill. You know? And I had looked forward to just a relaxing vacation; doing what I wanted when I wanted. But Lyle’s parents, who were friends with my parents from college, are going on a summer-long European vacation and were talking about it with my folks and my folks offered to take care of Lyle for the summer instead of him having to go stay with his grandmother in Oklahoma. Then they told me I had to be the one to babysit him during the day because they both work. So I had to cancel all my plans and my girlfriend broke up with me for having to bail on her.” He looked kinda pitiful as he finished. “I’m sorry Lyle. I shouldn’t have been mean to you. It wasn’t your fault.”

“That sucks.” I said and Lyle nodded.

“Yeah,” said Chester. “The best part of the summer was going to be how much pussy I got. I was going to get laid, like, every day.” He sighed.

I smirked. “Well, I think I have a solution for you.” And with that, I outlined the story for the summer before implanting it in both their minds. 

Some hours later, I found myself enjoying a nice chicken dinner with the Fasbaums and the Whites, whom I had made into my drones as they each got to the house. We looked fondly toward the living room.

“OH! FUCK! UGH! YEAH! YEAH! AH! CHESTER! AH! YEAH!” squealed Lyle as he lay there on the floor, flat on his back, while the big teen fucked him hard and fast. His chanting was cut off suddenly as Chester leaned down and shoved his tongue in the boy’s mouth, their passionate kissing melding with the rhythmic slap slap slap of the coupling. I smiled as I watched. They had been going at it like animals all afternoon.

“So, as you can see, Lyle is in good hands,” I said to the four adults sitting at the kitchen table and watching as Lyle began to shudder through another powerful dry cum. “Mr. and Mrs. Fasbaum, you can go to Europe and enjoy yourselves. Mr. and Mrs. White, you are going to let Lyle stay with you for the summer but will ignore any sexual activity that either of the boy’s might be engaged in. Its a win-win situation, right?” The four nodded and smiled as Chester let out a long moan and climaxed again inside his little summer lover.

………….

Summer break eventually started and I spend an enjoyable couple of months relaxing. As I said previously, I went to Chester White’s house practically every evening to get my rocks off; either in Chester’s ass (which was tight and very enjoyable) or in Lyle’s mouth. I didn’t fuck Lyle, though, because that was Chester’s territory and I respected his claim. I didn’t need too, of course, but I wanted to be civil. It was always fun walking into that house, though, because it seemed like Chester and Lyle were fucking from morning to night. I swear, those two were like rabbits and, considering Chester didn’t have a job and both boys basically stayed home all day, they may very well have been fucking from morning to night!

You may assume I spent the summer running around Cheyenne, using my powers on every good looking boy and filling my day with boy sex. You’d be wrong. My evening visits to Chester’s house were pretty satisfying and, truth be told, I was often more interested in playing video games or watching movies or sleeping until noon than I was in finding new sexual partners. When I tell my story to friends, they are always shocked that I wasn’t prowling for ass 24/7 but that is, quite frankly, unrealistic. Now, that’s not to say that my only sexual outlet during that summer was Chester’s house.

Nearby was a middle school that was being used for much of the town’s summer school programs. Early in the summer, I made sure to go over and make every person there a drone so I could come and go as I pleased. Then, when I wanted a bit of fun, I’d walk over and wander through classrooms until I found a desirable boy before bringing him back to the teachers lounge and getting busy. I popped a dozen or so cherries in that lounge; the best school experience of my life.

My other go-to that summer was the swim club several streets over. It was a big facility and had several youth swim teams that practiced during the day. Like the middle school, summer had only just started when I went over and made everyone there my drone. Then I’d just wander in, grab a good looking boy, take him to the locker room, and have some fun. Again, lots of cherries were popped to the smell of chlorine.

So between the school, the swim club, and Chester’s house, I had plenty to keep me sexually fulfilled during that summer. Then July turned to August and life took a radical departure in a direction I had not, in any way, foreseen.

Chapter 7

Pete, my thirteen year old brother, was about to start eighth grade and the latter half of the summer was filled with him strutting around the house like the soon-to-be big-man-on-campus he thought he was. It was funny, actually, and I teased him about it pretty regularly. Wiltmore Middle School, where I had been big-man-on-campus years earlier, had a pretty close-knit student body in part because there was slightly less than one hundred kids split between the sixth, seventh, and eighth grades and in part because the school was a very respectable private institution flushed with well-to-do families. Cheyenne was not a huge town by any stretch of the imagination and Wiltmore was generally well regarded within the community for it’s academic prowess.

Because the school had some money, the families could afford to invest in interesting academic opportunities for the student body. One such opportunity, the two week long trip to Washington D.C., happened every three years and was perhaps my fondest memory from my time in middle school. All three grades would go and the whole student body would be accompanied by all the teachers and a large cadre of parent volunteers. The crowd, usually around one hundred fifty strong, would spend two solid weeks in the nation’s capital sight seeing, touring, and making memories. Pete was scheduled to go with the Wiltmore group at the beginning of August and he was more excited that I had ever seen him.

It rubbed off.

With a week left before takeoff, I decided I wanted to volunteer to go with the group. It was, after all, my civic duty as a Wiltmore alum. Making the arraignments was as simple as reaching out to the head of the PTA (a friend of my mother’s), the principle (another friend of the family), and the school board director (who I didn’t know but who’s office was easy to find). After adding them to my colony, all three agreed that I would be a most welcome addition and waived any and all pre-travel requirements like a background check and the accompanying paperwork.

We left on three huge buses Saturday morning to catch our flight out of Denver in the early afternoon. I made sure that every one of the adults was my drone before we even arrived at the airport and, as the first to board, tapped each student as they boarded the plane so as to ensure that everyone would do as I requested. The flight was uneventful, though I had to laugh when I realized that the Wiltmore contingent made up almost the entire passenger manifest. I did take the time to slowly walk the isles and make notes as to which boys I wanted to share my suite with. I had personally reached out to the hotel and booked the largest suite they had: a massive living area bordered by two sleeping rooms (each containing two king sized beds and a hide-away couch/bed) as well as a third bedroom, the presidential master, which contained it’s own king sized bed and a hot tub in the attached bathroom that seated ten. At three boys per bed, two on each pullout couch, and myself taking presidential bed as my own, our suite would contain sixteen boys plus me. While pacing the plane, I made a list of who those lucky sixteen boys would be.

Five gorgeous eight graders.

Six strapping seventh graders.

Five youthful sixth graders.

And little old me.

As I’m sure you can guess, I picked the best of the fifty-two male students at Wiltmore. Each boy was cute in his own way and I was salivating at getting the chance to have some fun with the boys. I hadn’t hosted any orgies during the summer, as the touch of a single boy was still new and exciting in it’s own right, but there was something about traveling across the country that made me want to be adventurous in my sexual escapades.

My erection lasted practically the whole flight.

We arrived in D.C. late in the evening and another three buses met us at the airport and took us straight to the hotel. Then the herd invaded and several floors filled with boys and girls running wildly as they experienced their first tastes of freedom.The adults did the best they could to calm the masses but their own excitement at the upcoming adventures meant that their admonishments were half-hearted at best. Curfew was at 10pm for the first night and every child was in his or her room by 10:01pm. My mental commands made sure of that.

What would be curious to any casual observer was that several of the boy’s rooms were missing one or two individuals. Had that observer bothered to look around, they would have found me standing in front of sixteen middle school boys in the presidential suite ruminating on what we would be doing for the rest of the trip. As it was, all of the supposed observers were my drones so no one asked any questions. Lucky me.

My first order of business was that the boys actually needed to get ready for bed so the next half an hour was spent with boys using the toilets, bushing their teeth, and putting on their PJ’s. Most of them called home to speak with their parents and wish them goodnight and almost everyone unpacked their suitcases to some extent. I informed the boys that each one of them was going to sleep in a different spot every night so none should become too attached to any particular sleeping arraignment and everyone nodded in comprehension. I also informed the boys that there was not going to be a particular story for the next two weeks and that I would, instead, change the scenario every night to suit my own desires. Again, everyone understood.

By 10:40, everyone was ready for bed and I had all sixteen meet in one of the side sleeping rooms. There, all the boys found a place to lay down as I informed them that the night was going to be quick. The following day was going to be busy, after all, so they really did need to get to bed. There was some general whining and requests to stay up late but I told the boys I wasn’t going to be responsible for them being sluggish the following day.

“Alright,” I said, looking at my watch. “It’s 10:41pm. Last one to cum gets punished. Go!” Immediately, my orders sank in and most of the boys began dropping their pajama bottoms and grabbing their hardening cocks. A few of the younger boys had never masturbated before but a few moments of watching their companions and the general sexual charge in the air rapidly imparted upon each of them the wisdom that every boy gains when he discovers his willy. For nearly three minutes, I sat back on one of the master beds and stroked myself as I watched the room full of boys frantically jerk off. It was marvelous.

Then boys began to cum.

“Oh! Yeah!”

“Ugh! Ugh”

“Ohhhhhh!”

Their cries of delight filled the room as young cocks began to throb in climax, several erupting thin splashes of boycum across heaving bellies and chests. Two seventh graders who hadn’t cum yet joined forces, rolling together in an impromptu 69 while frantically slurping each other’s dicks. They came moments later, the oral stimulation too much. By 10:56pm, every boy, save two, had spasmed in pleasure and the crowd was quietly cheering the last boys on. Both in sixth grade and clearly having never masturbated before, the two darlings made up for their imperfect technique with juvenile enthusiasm. Benjamin, however, was just a little too slow and his competitor squealed in triumph and surprise as his little boyhood had his first ever dry cum.

“Ben,” I said, stopping the boy before he could cum. He looked up at me, obviously resigned to his fate. “You’re with me tonight. Everyone else - to bed!” I flared my arms dramatically and all the boys, including Ben, laughed and scampered to their chosen sleeping spots. Stripping off the rest of his nightclothes, I tossed Ben’s stuff onto his backpack and scooped the boy into my arms, carrying him quickly to my own bedroom. 

I had taken approximately thirty boy-cherries over the last several months and had discovered, much to my delight, that I was rather good at it. With a cock perfectly designed to fuck boys and with probing mental commands that could induce relaxation in my partner’s tight sphincters, I found that I could fully impale myself in a virginal boy rather rapidly. Ben was no exception. By 11:10pm, I had loosened the boy up sufficiently with my tongue, my fingers, and a lot of lube so as to fully encase my cock in his vise-like boypussy by 11:15pm. Then his punishment began.

I fucked him hard. I fucked him fast. I pounded the kid with no mercy and slapped his hand away when it tried to find his throbbing boner. His first time was going to be all-anal. When he begged me to slow down, to stop because something was happening to him, I ignored his pleas and fucked him even harder. That, of course, drove the kid to his first ever powerful prostate induced kiddie-cum. He was a moaning mess ten minutes later when he squealed in climax again and, by his third boygasm, the kid was totally incoherent. I didn’t care. I came, watching as the boy writhed underneath me in overwhelming pleasure and feeling his asshole milking my spurting member eagerly.

If you asked Ben by 11:45pm whether he truly felt “punished,” the boy would answer “hell no.” He and I were both totally asleep by midnight.

…………

The following day was Sunday and we sought out many of the outdoor monuments and sights. It was a lot of fun but the heat and humidity of D.C. hit our tour group pretty hard. Wyoming, after all, is not that hot and not that humid. By mid-day, everyone was dragging a bit and we found ourselves looking forward to the cool air conditioning of the tour busses. Still, the excitement of the adventure was palpable and the kids seemed to dig deep into their reservoirs of pubescent energy.

Because there were so many students, it was impossible to have everyone eat at the same place (except for the continental breakfast at the hotel) and no one wanted to live on fast food the entire trip. As such, our tour group was broken into small groups of teachers, parents, and students for lunch and dinner which were given ample time to find someplace to eat. Some did seek out fast food. Others sought out bistros and sandwich shops. I chose to take Ben, the boy from the night before, to a great Chinese restaurant for a quick lunch as a “thank you” for the previous evening. He told me it was the most fun he’d ever had. Dinner, between seven and eight, consisted of me and my brother Pete living it up at a very fancy steakhouse. We were stuffed by the time we waddled back to the hotel. Finding nice restaurants and eateries where I could take a boy or two for lunch or dinner, I decided, was how I was going to spend the next two weeks.

The steak dinner was heavy in my stomach by the time everyone settled down for curfew. Though the previous night had been 10pm, that was, as the principle explained, due to the fact that our flight got in so late. Every other night would be 9pm, much to the chagrin of the students. The chaperones were thankful for it, though, because they all felt exhausted after the day of hard sight-seeing. With some mental prodding, every student on our tour was in their room by 9:01pm and I fell heavily into a leather recliner as I lamented that second order of dessert. I was too full for sex!

I know. It was a rookie mistake.

I ordered my sixteen charges to get ready for bed and they groaned at the command. “Guys, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, has to take a shower. You all stink after sweating all day.” They laughed. It was true, of course. They did smell. It was that spicy smell of sweaty boy and I got hard as I inhaled the delightful musk as it filled the suite. Still, I knew they needed to be clean both for good hygiene and for the sexcapades that were forthcoming. So my orders included a shit, a shower, brushing of the teeth teeth, and pjs.

“But there are only three showers. It’s going to take forever,” lamented one of the eighth graders. 

I grinned. “Form three lines. No more than three in the shower at any one time. Help each other out. Wash each other’s backs, butts, balls, and bellybuttons.” They all cracked up, thinking it was hysterical. “Then the cleanest guy gets out and someone takes his place. Easy.” The boys nodded and the next half hour was filled with the sound of horseplay, catcalls, and general shenanigans. In the mean time, I had gathered their name-tags (every boy was required to have a name tag on a laniard) and placed them on the beds, indicating who was sleeping where for the night. Totally random, with three boys per bed and two per roll-out. I planned on sleeping alone. By quarter to ten, all of the boys were squeaky clean and settled into their spots.

Because there were two separate rooms, I decided that I would send out my commands mentally rather than audibly. First, I informed the boys that no one was allowed to leave their bed unless they needed to go to the bathroom. Second, I reminded them that they were all incredibly horny. Third, I instructed them to release their intense sexual urges with their bunkmates; preferably more than once. Then I let them at it.

I’ve had many boy orgies over the years. More than I can count, actually. But that night has stayed with me as one of my favorite memories because it was the culmination of so many fantasies come to life. It was, in a word, spectacular. I wandered between the rooms, nude and throbbing, as I watched boys jerk each other off, swap eager blowjobs, rim twitching assholes, and fuck tight virginal boypussys. 

On one bed, two large eighth-graders had spit roast a little sixth-grader; one fucking his spit-slick cunt while the other thrust his hard five inches deep into the boy’s willing throat. As the two older boys spasmed with their impending orgasms, I reach under the youngster and grasped his hard little willy, flicking my wrist several times and sending him into an intense boygasm.

A roll-out featured two seventh graders sitting cock to cock, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss and their legs spread out behind their partner. Their cocks, which were almost exactly the same size, were pressed together and standing at attention while one of the boys slowly worked both of them with a tight slick fist. I grinned, batting his hand away and leaning over to engulf both boys in my mouth I bobbed for a few minutes, enjoying the salty flavor, before both boys shuddered and one cock began to fire a load down my throat. I swallowed, laughing to myself as the other boy’s cock vibrated just as eagerly but with a dry result.

Little Ben, my lunch mate, was in a fun looking daisy chain with an eight-grader and a seventh-grader. I sat on the bed for a moment, watching the magnificent sight of Ben blowing the seventh-grader who was blowing the eight-grader who was blowing Ben, before wetting two fingers and sliding them between the two older boy’s asscheeks. I tickled their rosebuds for a minute before both, overwhelmed with the anal stimulation, climaxed. Ben came two minutes later, the seventh-grader lapping aggressively at his little member while the eighth-grader munched excitedly at Ben’s no-longer virginal starfish.

I came at the sight, grasping my cock as I felt the orgasm swell and blasting my seed all over Ben’s thrashing body.

I was asleep ten minutes later.

…………..

Monday was a museum day, with one in the morning and one in the afternoon. I took two eighth graders to lunch and we had a grand old time. Burgers and fries at a local joint, recommended by locals and worth it! 

At the beginning of the afternoon, I found myself with a group of eight of “my” boys as we stood trying to decide how best to tackle the museum. It was large and complex and we weren’t sure what the best route would be. The museum, though, had huge signs advertising a guided tour and, after a quick discussion, the nine of us decided to sign up. The maximum tour size, it turned out, was twelve.

A family of three joined us for the three hour tour and, much like what Gilligan experienced, ours turned out to be a similarly fateful trip. Gary and Linda were a very nice couple in their early forties who had decided to take their fifteen-year-old son, Chase, to D.C. for a long weekend. Chase was gorgeous and I drooled at the sight of him. Tall and lanky, he had a big mop of brown hair and a lovely unmarred complexion. With a goofy smile, the kid was stunning.

He didn’t look at me at all.

He did, however, stare lustily at my boys.

Oh yes, I could tell after only five minutes that Chase was hot for middle school boy-flesh.

I grinned. It was time to experiment. Making Gary and Linda my drones, I proceeded to stay far away from Chase so as to keep him out of my colony. The boys swarmed the high-school sophomore without my interference, as boys naturally try to impress those older and stronger than they, and became very friendly and attentive to the teen. He basked in it, his eyes unsure who to follow as the boys talked, laughed, and roughhoused with him. By the end of the tour, Chase was besotted with all eight of the youngsters and my plan had fully formed.

“Mr. Mike,” one of the boys said after the twelve of us had left the museum and were standing around to say our goodbyes. The tour buses were filling up and it was time to go. “Can Chase spend the night with us in the hotel? He said he and his parent’s aren’t flying out until late in the morning. They could take a taxi to the hotel and pick him up before we get on the buses.”

“Sure!” I said, looking to his parents. “We have plenty of room.”

Chase, who had overheard the whole thing but assumed such a thing would never happened despite how much he wanted it to, blushed and opened his mouth to politely preempt his oncoming parental denial.

“I think that’s a great idea!” said Linda.

“Yes, it gives Linda and I a chance to have some alone time tonight to… ugh… pack for the return trip.” Gary turned to his son, who was dumbfounded. “Chase, Mr. Mike said you are welcome to stay with them for the night. Want to?”

It was obvious that Chase wanted to. He wanted to desperately.

“It’s settled, then.” I said, nodding to Gary and Linda before Chase could say anything. “Chase, you’re with us tonight.”

We found ourselves in our hotel room by 7pm, having not gone out for dinner. Instead, I ordered twelve large pizza’s as we drove back so that the hot cheesy goodness would arrive just as we did. By 7:15, me, Chase, and my sixteen boys were munching on pizza in our massive suite of rooms while Chase was introduced to the boys he hadn’t met (or lusted after) earlier that day. Over the course of the next hour and a half, the seventeen boys laughed, joked, played, and relaxed while every boy excused himself to take an individual shower and get ready for bed. Chase borrowed some of my clean boxers and a tee shirt while a quick trip to the hotel minimart provided him a toothbrush. The boy had warmed up to me considerably as the evening had progressed, realizing that I was only four years older than him and pretty chill.

I excused myself at 9pm, feigning exhaustion, and closed the door to my private room. Shutting off most of the lights, I snuggled down into a comfy chair and loaded up my favorite erotic story site for some light reading material.

My boys, at my instruction, had started a game of “truth or dare” just moments after my door closed. Though Chase had been concerned at first, the other boys assured him that I was fast asleep, having taken my sleeping medication, and wouldn’t be up until the morning. I was out cold, they said, and not even a nuclear bomb could wake me. With sixteen voices echoing that sentiment, Chase eventually came to believe it and settled in to play.

The game started off tame, I knew, but quickly developed into flashing, stripping, and fondling. While I wasn’t there to watch, I could sense what was going on behind the door and generally followed the threads of the game as it took place. When Chase was dared to drop the boxers, the fifteen-year-old bashfully let his taut erection spring against his flat belly while the other boys cheered and commented how nice his cock was. One boy dared one of the seventh graders to suck on it and, before Chase could react, a hot mouth had engulfed his hard member.

It devolved from there, all pretense of a game gone.

By the time I opened the door half an hour later, the orgy was in full swing and Chase, bless his heart, was in the very center of it. Laying back in a recliner with his legs up by two assistants, the overwhelmed boy had one sixth grader rimming him, a seventh grader blowing him, two eighth graders suckling his stiff tits (the assistants), and a twelve-year-old’s cock in his mouth. He was in hog heaven.

I stood in the doorway, slowly beating my meat as the boys pooled around Chase’s chair, slurping each other’s pricks, rimming each others holes, and fucking each other senseless as boy after boy took a turn worshiping the hot fifteen-year-old’s body. Before the teen could cum, however, the boys coaxed him onto the floor where several of the boys took turns fucking his no longer virgin hole while he slurped every pubescent prick he could find. He came once, persuaded to release his seed by a hungry thirteen-year-old mouth that refused to leave his sensitive cock.

I entered and sat down on the couch right before him, smiling as the boy didn’t even notice my presence. Then he did, bless his heart, and his reaction was priceless.

“You can close your mouth,” I said, beaming at him. “I’m glad you and the boy’s are having a good time.”

His look of confusion remained but I could tell that, as the moments slipped by and the cock inside him slipped out, it was beginning to dawn on him that he wasn’t in trouble. He opened his mouth to speak. I beat him to it.

“But now that you are part of our group, you have certain duties to perform.” I pointed to one of the love-seats where one of the seventh grade boys was laying on his back, his legs back near his ears and his hole visible to the entire room. “Poor Shawn needs someone to eat his ass. Can you help him?”

It took a moment for my words to sink in but Chase’s look of shock faded and he grinned, crawling over to the love-seat before hauling himself up and burying his tongue straight into the twelve-year-old’s backside. The other boys hooted before resuming their own endeavors and I watched for a few minutes as Shawn wriggled around under Chase’s loving ministrations.

“I bet he’s ready to be fucked, Chase.” I said quietly.

The words were barely past my lips when Chase plunged his five-inches balls deep into the preteen, the two of them moaning in animal passion. Chase came after a few minutes of wild fucking. Shawn did too.

Then I took Chase, making him my drone as I stole his virginity and fucked him, still buried deep in Shawn, to a powerful anal climax. It was a very good night.

………

Tuesday morning started out well, with all of us saying our goodbyes to Chase before our entire tour group headed to that morning’s museum. Then we packed up and went to D.C.’s largest mall, giving everyone an opportunity to eat at the food court and do a little shopping. Me and my group sat at one of the tables in the food court, laughing and joking and planning for the day ahead.

Then Leslie Morrow became my drone.

Now, that might not seem like a big deal. After all, I was making people my drones pretty regularly.

It was a big deal.

You see, I was not touching Leslie Morrow. I was sitting at a sticky food court table surrounded by a group of middle school boys. Leslie, a friendly nineteen-year-old college drop-out and part time Ice Cream Group cashier, was fifty feet away, handing an ice-cream cone to William Mahoney. William, a good looking eighth grader and part of “my” group, was taking the ice-cream cone from Leslie and their fingers were touching ever-so-slightly.

Chapter 8

To say that I was stunned would be the understatement of the year. I was speechless. Flabbergasted. Completely and utterly in a state of shock so deep, I think at least a minute passed before any coherent thoughts formed within my brain. 

What… 

The… 

Hell…

William sauntered over with his ice-cream and the rest of the boys continued to tease, goof off, and chatter about whatever as he sat and joined the fray. None, it appeared, seemed concerned. I swallowed, feeling my throat suddenly dry, before I took another sip from my soft drink and began to ponder this new revelation. My instincts, which had not let me down so far, seemed to be pulling me towards some insights. Before I let them, though, I needed to be sure.

I sent a very direct mental command to William and his head swiveled to look me in the eye. He nodded, once, and stood. Taking a step from the table, he casually reached out and touched the back of the neck of a nearby old man who seemed to be enjoying a bit of pizza with his equally elderly wife. As their skin connected, Mr. Ken Nakamura became my newest drone. I frowned. Sending the same order to the boy who had been sitting next to Will resulted in nothing happening, other than the woman whose arm he touched giving him a funny look before walking away. So Will had the power but Jacob did not?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let my mind wander internally as I felt for my various drones. They were there, in the darkness. All of them. Picturing myself as a spider, I sought out the strands that connected me to each person within the colony and discovered, much to my delight, that I could actually see the silver lines expanding outward and I knew, immediately, who each strand belonged to. I’d never done this before, having never felt the need, but the beauty of my connection to the drones stole my breath. The silver sparkled in my mind’s eye.

Then I realized not every strand was silver.

Most were. Others, like the one connected to Ben here in D.C. as well as the one connected to Chase whose flight was high above the mountains of Colorado, sparkled a golden honey color in the ephemeral light. And there was a purple one, muted and stained with a grayish glow.

It connected me to William.

“Alright everyone. Time to get going,” said the principle as he began to urge the students and chaperones up and toward the exit. Many began to text groups that were wandering around the mall and my own phone buzzed with a text instructing everyone to head towards the buses. I sighed, much more interested in this newest discovery than the rest of the sight seeing tour.

As the afternoon progressed, I wandered from place to place lost in my own mind and investigating the various strands. Several things became clear rather immediately, though their ramifications still alluded me. First, the strand connecting me to William was slowly losing it’s purple color and rapidly settling into the same silvery-gray that I saw on most ofter strands. By the time we were all eating dinner, it was almost indistinguishable from the other silver strands and had only the slightest purple haze hovering about it. Second, every gold strand belonged to a boy I had fucked. Ben and Chase, Chester and the boys around Cheyenne, Marc in Phoenix and Liam in Los Angeles. Every boy whose pussy I had plundered had a gold strand and none of them seemed to be diminishing in color, shade, or hue. It was a conundrum I couldn’t seem to unravel.

Dinner was as quick an affair as I could make it and all of the boys got ready for bed in record time. No laughter. No roughhousing. No talking. I ordered them to prepare for bed as a military commander might order his troops to advance; unconcerned with how strict I appeared and only interested in the results.

By 7:30pm, all of the boys were in the main room of our suite as I paced around them and pondered. I did not fail to notice that William’s strand was now totally grey.

“Will, you’re with me. Lets go.” The boy jumped up and followed me out the door, into an elevator, and into the lobby. I handed him $5 and told him to buy a candy bar at the hotel minimart and to ensure that he touched the cashier. He did as instructed and the man, dressed in the uniform of the hotel, did not become my drone.

I scowled as we went back to the room. So grey strands don’t do anything.

I repeated the same operation with Ben, the boy being the only gold strand in the suite. Again, the man behind the desk did not become part of the colony. Gold, it seemed, didn’t do anything either.

I needed a purple strand but could not, for the life of me, figure out how William had become purple. I decided to tackle another suspicion before dwelling on that one.

“Bryson,” I said, smiling at a petite seventh grader who grinned back. The other boys sat back, awaiting a show. Bryson disrobed, his taut little body not completely banishing my swirling thoughts but certainly filling my head with other more pleasant intentions. Some eager rimming, some naughty fingers, a ton of lube, and ten minutes filled with boyish moans and grunts found me balls-deep inside the little angel as I began to fuck him eagerly. Though 90% of my mind was focused on the task at hand, 10% was watching his silver thread to see if anything changed. So far, nothing had.

I sped up, pumping hard and fast as the boy writhed underneath me. Then he squealed and I felt his asshole clamp onto my cock, the boy’s juvenile erupting between our stomachs as I let myself cum inside him. Though I could have denied myself release so as to prolong the fuck, I wanted release my load and see if it affected any change.

Gold! Honey! Light! The thread between us was a brilliant sun blazing away the silver as my seed filled him and our voices melted into a chorus of pleasurable delight. Fucking a boy seemed to be the secret to alchemy. My Eldorado! 

“Fucking…” I said quietly to myself as the boys around us giggled and cheered while my cock slowly slid out of the sweaty boy beneath me. I sat back into a sofa, thinking. “Hmm…”

Could fucking be the answer? Was there a connection.

“Ben,” I said, looking over to the boy.

“Mike?” he said, smiling and compliant.

“Can you tell me the names of every guy that has ever fucked you?”

“Sure.”

I waited a few moments before sighing dramatically. Several of the boys chuckled.

“Would you please tell me the names of the guys who have fucked you.” The little shit grinned, his verbal dance hitting home.

“You, Mike. And William.” He glanced over at the eighth grader who smiled at him and winked dramatically.

“When?”

“Last night, when Chase was here.”

“Jacob,” I said, turning to one of the eighth graders. “Please fuck Bryson.”

“Sure!” he said, stripping quickly. The boy’s four inches were already hard and he slid home into the seventh grader a moment later, both moaning as he began to piston in and out of the younger boy. Their coupling lasted a few minutes but Jacob eventually gave a squeal of delight and climaxed. As I suspected, his thread immediately became a bright and vibrant purple.

Bryson’s member was still hard as a rock and I could tell the kid had almost cum during the fucking. “You should probably help him out, Jacob,” I said as the older boy looked sheepishly at the young horny kid before him. Then he knelt and began to lap at Bryson’s swollen member while he tickled the boy’s hairless balls. Soon, Bryson was cumming.

I wasn’t paying attention. Well, I wasn’t paying close attention. I was thinking. Silver must be default. I touch someone, they become a silver drone. Gold, it seemed, was created when I fucked one of my silver boys. Since Liam, my first boy from months ago, had the same golden color as Bryson, gold must be a permanent status for a drone. Purple happened when another boy fucked one of my golds and, if the slow greying of William’s strand meant anything, was not a permanent status and seemed to last about a day. So what did that all mean…

I dismissed the boys from the room with the instruction that they do whatever they wanted for the night. I needed to think. Most immediately began goofing off, whipping out their phones to play games and text and do whatever boys their age would do in a hotel during a school trip. I slipped back into my personal room, turning the shower on and soon relishing the hot water as it relaxed me. I had showered when we had gotten back to the hotel almost an hour earlier but the shower was a wonderful place to think and ponder.

I was halfway through re-washing my hair when inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. My mental commands reached out and orders flowed. Soon, Jacob and Timmy, a cute little sixth grader, came bounding into the bathroom. They stripped and joined me in the shower, the three of us fooling around for a minute before the lube Jacob had brought was worked into Timmy’s elastic and eager boypussy. Then the large boy took him, slamming home and fucking Timmy as hard and as fast as he had fucked Bryson only a few minutes earlier. With the stamina of youth and accompanied by a chorus of grunts and groans from Timmy, Jacob rabbit-fucked while I rapidly wanked the youngster to his own dry boycum. The shuddering underneath Jacob sent the older boy over the edge and he spilled his second load of the night into his young partner.

Timmy’s thread blazed gold.

………….

Exponential growth. The spread of cells. One to Two to Four to Sixteen to Two Hundred Fifty Six and on and on and on. In the short time I had possessed my powers, I had thought I could only add those I touched to my colony. I was wrong. 

…………

The next two days saw some serious experimentation and discovery. They are as follows:

I discovered, as I had already known, that anyone I touched became a drone. Drones had silver strands. (Duh!)

The strands of any drone I fucked became gold. Of note, I had to actually ejaculate during the copulation in order for them to turn as simply sliding my cock into their backsides was not enough to make silver into gold. I decided to call these particular drones “Honeypots” as 1) the color reminded me of honey and 2) because it just sounded dirty. I made many of my boys into “Honeypots” during that time but also discovered that adult males could not become Honeypots. A fifteen year old on a different floor became a Honeypot. His seventeen year old brother did not. [I later learned that a Honeypot would revert back to a drone sometime around their sixteenth birthday.]

Any male who fucked a Honeypot would immediately have his strand turn purple. This purple lasted about twenty-four hours and gave that male the power to touch those not in my colony and turn them into my drones. The younger boys, the dry-cummers, did not have their strands turn purple when they fucked a Honeypot which meant that one had to ejaculate into a Honeypot to turn purple. Borrowing language from the middle ages, I decided to call the purples my Vassals.

Additionally, I learned that a Vassal who fucked another drone (as the immediate touch by the Vassal would make that person a drone) and ejaculated inside their partner’s asshole would turn their partner into a Honeypot. If I fuck A, B fucks A, then B fucks C, C and A would both be a Honeypot and B would be a Vassal for a day. Honeypots could be Vassals as well, I discovered quickly, and their strands were the most interesting combination of bright honey-gold and rich purple hues. A Vassal could keep “refreshing” their vassalhood just by fucking an available Honeypot.

It might be of interest to know that subsequent experimentation over the years has revealed that nothing I or my Honeypots or my Vassals do has any effect on the fairer sex. Women, it seems, can only be drones.

………

I couldn’t sleep. My mind was racing. So many thoughts swirled in my brain as the excitement and trepidation at my new discoveries made me feel as if I’d had ten cups of coffee. I was jittery. I was sweaty. I was anxious. Taking a deep breath, I got out of bed and began to pace.

It was Friday, around 3am. The hotel room was dim and cool, the air conditioner feeling good on my overheated skin. The boys were all snug in their beds, the sexual marathon of the night long over. Nine of the boys were Honeypots, four having been bred by me within the last seven hours. We were scheduled for a tour of the Capitol building just after sunrise and I knew that everyone would be tired. I was tired.

But the possibilities! Oh the possibilities!

I had toyed with the idea over the summer of enlarging the colony to include the whole human race. My own version of Mikefest Destiny, I imagined humorously. But when I thought about it seriously, the logistical hurdles would be practically insurmountable. Sure, I could touch everyone in Cheyenne. Maybe even all of Wyoming. But Los Angeles? New York? And that was just the United States. With birth rates and the migration of people, it would be, I concluded, impossible.

But now it wasn’t.

I could send a boy, who was a permanent Honeypot and a temporary Vassal, on a plane to Chicago or London or Beijing. He could touch everyone on that plane and have all the men he touched fuck him. When the plane landed, the new Vassals could swarm out into the city to touch any and all they could find. New boys would be made into drones and the men could breed those new boys, after a bit of careful preparation of course, creating new Honeypots that would in turn lead to more Vassals which would lead, again, to more Honeypots. Hundreds, then thousands, then millions would be added to the colony. Then billions.

And the world could change. War would be a thing of the past. Hunger would be eliminated. The colony would grow and prosper and thrive with my guidance. It would be a new age for mankind.

Chapter 9

As 5am rolled around, I came to a decision. I needed more information, but somehow I didn't think Google was going to give me any answers. No, there was really only one way to get those answers and that was through a bit of trial and error; through experimentation. 

I had nominal responsibilities in D.C. and, truthfully, had no great desire to cut my vacation short. I was having a good time, after all. That, coupled with the desire to see if my theory would work, lent itself to one possible experiment. I was going to send one of my drones on a little roundtrip air excursion. Some quick internet searches and a credit card gave me the answer: A flight from D.C. to Atlanta to Chicago to D.C. All in one day.

I mentally summoned Jonathan to my room. I would have preferred sending a slightly older boy but I needed someone whose parents were on the field trip so that there were no messy questions about his departure. Since Jonathan’s father and mother were both here (his mother being the school librarian), I knew I could send him without any odd situations popping up. And Jonathan would work just fine, having a bubbly personality, a bubble butt, and a charming smile that could win awards. He would be perfect for what I had in mind.

"You wanted to see me, Mike?" Jonathan asked as he quietly knocked on the door and entered without a reply.

"Yes, please come in and sit down. I want to spend some time with you."

Jonathan happily came in and I stretched out my mind to examine him. Waves of contentment and curiosity washed over me from his mind, mixed with trust and the ever present underlying pre-teen horniness. My cock stirred in a automatic response to his sexual needs, but I did not give in to temptation immediately. 

"I have something I need you to do for me, if you’re willing?”

"Of course Mike, I would do anything to make you happy," Jonathan said, his mental state like sunshine radiating out from him. 

Slowly I stood up and removed my clothing, watching as Jonathan did the same without being asked or instructed to do so. His willingness and desire were written all over his face, and confirmed by the growing desire I felt from him and the growing erection I could see tenting his briefs. Having willing boys certainly was wonderful! Once he removed his clothes, the boy stood there proudly displaying his four and a half inch hard boy cock, his frame small but well endowed for his age.

I paused, just taking in his beauty. Jonathan was petite, certainly smaller than the other 12 year old boys in his grade. With short, jet black hair made all the more startling due to his bright emerald green eyes, he was a total dreamboat. His lithe body was smooth and I had no doubt he would prove to be more than flexible for what I had planned for the next hour. With not a hair on him below the neck, his skin looked silky in the morning light and I longed to caress him.

With a mental cue from me, Jonathan stepped closer and allowed me to gently run my hand across his right shoulder and down his arm to take hold of his hand. Without a word, and with only slight mental prodding, he stepped into my embrace and as I engulfed him in my arms. He lifted his head to meet my lips in a sweet kiss that was filled with mounting passion as the seconds ticked by, each a wondrous eternity in itself. I allowed myself to be lost in the moment.

I soon relaxed back into my chaise lounge and he climbed on top of me, his small legs on either side of mine. His little hips, unconsciously, thrust his now aching boy cocklett against my larger and equally eager appendage. As we continued to kiss, he surprised me by gently biting my lower lip playfully.

Oh yes, he wanted this as much, if not more, than I did.

Placing both of my hands on either side of his hips, I gently lift the boy until his soft round butt began to rub against my leaking boy pleaser. He needed no more lube than the natural lubrication both he and I were producing and, as I maneuvered the head of my cock against heavens door, I send a mental command to help him relax. Then my cock slipped in gently, the warmth that was his boy pussy exquisite. Twin groans filled the air as we were both lost in the pleasure of the act that brought us slowly but inexorably to a mind shattering climax. 

As my cock slammed home over and over, the boy began to emit a long drawn-out squeal. I was hitting his boy button, I knew, causing shivers to shoot through us both with every thrust. Suddenly, his anus tightened against me as his body tensed with his own orgasm and that was all it took for my balls to release the pent up load deep inside him. I had turned Jonathan's strand to a glorious gold the night before, securing his status as a Honeypot, but I wanted to send my boy off with a bit of extra lube for the journey.

As I was riding the high of my orgasm, Jonathan's cum began to splash on my stomach and rapidly began to run down towards my own pubic bush. Using my finger, I scooped up the offering and reached out and smeared it on his lips. Then I kissed him softly, sharing his prize and wishing him luck.

An hour later, after having Jonathan fuck one of the other Honeypots (thus turning him into into both a Vassal and a Honeypot), he was ready to leave for the airport. I armed him with tickets and lube, giving him both verbal and psychic instructions as to what his mission entailed. The boy understood, all business after the morning of fun. Deciding to be a bit dramatic, I gave him a blessing and ordered him to be fruitful and multiply. We laughed at that. Then the boy left, catching a cab outside and disappearing around the corner.

There had never been a need for me to try and follow one of my drones mentally and, as such, I had not experimented very much. When I first gained my powers, I had learned, thanks to my first drone Tony, that I could sense the general actions and emotions of my drones if I took a moment to concentrate on them in the back of my mind. It was about impressions, though, more so than clairvoyance. Over the past few months, I had reached out lazily to see the various boys of my Colony and was content to know they were happy and healthy. Now, though, I wanted as much knowledge of Jonathan’s actions as I could possibly get from our connection.

As I ate breakfast, I searched mentally for Jonathan’s golden-violet strand and seized it tightly. Then, with effort, I began to pull his senses towards me. It was very difficult at first. I felt as if I was pulling a granite boulder towards me, making little to no progress and becoming exhausted quickly. But I persevered. I gritted my teeth and demanded the information I sought. I needed it. I had to have it.

Slowly, but with increasing ease, I could feel my mind connecting with his as our senses linked. Success! I found him, just getting out of the cab at the airport, and the sights, smells, and sounds around him became more and more real to me. As he paid the fair, his hand brushed the drivers and Matt Thompson became the newest member of my Colony. I smiled. Welcome Matt. On instinct, I suddenly switched perspectives and was now looking directly at Jonathan. I swooned, realizing I was seeing out of Matt’s eyes. Then, with an almost unconscious thought, I switched back to seeing out of Jonathan’s eyes. The switch came easier.

Our group began leaving the breakfast tables and I stood, overwhelmed a bit at first with the duel sensations but quickly sorting it out in my mind. I walked towards the buses, grinning then as I acclimated to this new reality. I could see out of my drone’s eyes. I could observe what was happening to Jonathan, even as I observed the world around me and navigated the streets of D.C.! My powers, it appeared, were quickly sorting themselves out and my mind’s muscles were beginning to understand.

……………..

I watched as Jonathan made his way into the airport and went straight through the line at security, touching each hand as he walked past and claiming each new individual for the Colony. The new drones did not protest, becoming instantly aware of their role the moment Jonathan touched them.

As the boy reached the front of the line, a clearly annoyed TSA agent approached him to demand an explanation as to just what the hell he thought he was doing. Jonathan waited for him to get close before tapped Jason Clarkson on the hand. 

"Follow me, please," Jason said. He led Jonathan past the security checkpoint and straight to the Airport lounge. Passing through a series of doors, Jonathan soon found himself standing in front of Capt. Harlan Young, the captain who was to pilot his flight from D.C. to Atlanta. As Jason introduced Jonathan to the pilot, the captain, apparently used to meeting unaccompanied minors, offered his hand to the lad. 

Five minutes later, Jonathan found himself in the private sleeping quarters used by off duty captains and co-pilots. The room was small but had four single cot sized beds as well as a private bathroom and shower. Three of the four beds were empty but the last was occupied.

"That's my co-pilot, Frank." Captain Young said, “And there are no camera’s in here. Union made sure of that.” He laughed, turning quickly and locking the door behind he and Jonathan.

“Great,” Jonathan replied. "But let me take care of you first. I want to get you out of those pants. Or, at least, part of you out of those pants!"  
  
With that, he reached out and undid the pilots belt and, with a jingle, the belt and the pants fell to the floor covering the pilot’s shiny dress shoes. Staring at the plaid boxer shorts, Jonathan tried and failed to suppress a laugh. "Looks like my dads," he giggled.

"How about this?" Harlan asked as his seven and a quarter inch man cock sprung out of the slit of his boxers. "This remind you of your dad too?"

"Wouldn't know," said Jonathan. "I only saw him getting out of the shower once and his dick was lost in hair. He has a lot of hair all over, even on his back."

With that, Jonathan reached out and took Harlan's cock in his hands and brought his lips to the head which now had a pearly drop of pre-cum forming at the slit. Sticking out his tongue, he tasted the fluid and a low moan escaped Captain Young.

“I need to be bred,” Jonathan said a few moments later, after pulling his mouth off of the captain’s seven inch cock. The captain nodded. My instructions were clear and every new drone added by Jonathan knew them.

Movement behind him caused Jonathan to turn, finding that Frank, the co-pilot, was sitting up and staring at the scene before him. Before Frank could do anything, though, Jonathan was by his side; hand touching the groggy co-pilot’s shoulder.

Frank smiled at the boy, then, and reached down to lower his pants. Grasping his now throbbing member, he began to stroke the five and three-quarters inch cock. Jonathan, grinning, slowly sank back to his knees and sucked Frank deep into his mouth.

Before Frank could explode, the boy backed off and stood. Nodding to the two men, he moved over to the bed formally occupied by Frank. Laying with his face turned to the side flat against the mattress and his ass in the air, he proceeded to ask the obvious question, "Who is first, guys?"

Franks voice had a guttural and lust-filled quality when he replied “Me!” and Jonathan’s body began to quiver. He smiled at the man, licking his lips and nodding slightly.

Moving behind the boy, Frank placed one hand on either ass cheek before burying his face between the pale globes and attacking with his tongue. Jonathan squealed, the spit lubing him up nicely. While Frank’s tongue formed a little dart and fucked in and out of the boy, Frank reached down between the boys legs and played with the youngster’s leaking cock.

"Need it now," Frank grunted. With that, he stood with bent knees and lined up his almost six inch boy fucker with the hole that was slick with his own spit. In one swift plunge, he sunk his cock to the hilt.

"Oomph!" 

"Sorry Kid," Frank said sheepishly.

Jonathan didn't reply to the apology. Instead, he answered the man with a wiggle of his butt before pushing back to meet Frank's next thrust. Frank picked up the pace, hammering the boy with hard vicious strokes. The room filled with the sounds of sex. Almost two minutes after penetration, Jonathan began to groan and shake as his orgasm hit him hard. Frank came a moment later, howling.

"Do we have enough time before we have to be on the plane?" Jonathan asked soon afterwards, looking at the captain's dripping cock while Frank began to pull out.

"With you kid, I don't think we are going to need all that much time." Harlan replied. "But yeah, we have about forty-five minutes before I need to do pre-flight, so tell your ass to prepare for take off!" With that, Harlan crossed the room to join Jonathan on the cot as Frank moved over to the cot across from them and began to stroke himself.

Sitting next to Jonathan, Harlan waved his boy fucker at him and said, "Climb aboard!"

"Aye, aye SIR!"

Straddling the pilot much like he had me just hours ago, Jonathan settled his boy hole directly over the leaking seven plus inch monster below him. Frank's load provided provided all the necessary lube as the boy began to lower himself.

"Take it slow, kid," Captain Young advised.

"Oh, yes sir!" Jonathan grinned, impaling his bubble butt on the man’s rod in less than ten seconds.  
  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Harlan. "That is so fucking hot! Oh, fuck! You’re better than my wife!”

Wrapping his arms around Jonathan, Harlan stood with the boy now impaled on his cock. Taking three steps, he placed Jonathan gently on the night stand in between two of the cots and told the boy to hold on to the edges. Then, without another word, he began to pound Jonathan hard and fast; deep, long, and powerful strokes. The boy’s little starfish twitched rapidly as the long cock sawed in and out of the moaning boy, the sound echoing off the walls.

Ten minutes later, Harlan leaned over and whispered in Jonathan's ear, "Hear I cum, baby boy!" before he kissed the moaning youngster almost savagely. Then the two climaxed, with Harlan grunting eagerly as he filed the boy up and the youngster’s prick dribbling an immature load onto the nightstand beneath him.

When it was over, and Harlan began to pull out, he looked back at Frank only to see that Frank had cum a second time while watching him fuck the boy. The two Vassals smiled at each other. I grinned as well, sitting in the bumpy bus as we crossed the city miles away.

After that, all three made quick use of the shower in the adjoining bathroom and readied themselves for the flight. Jonathan was given a official airline shirt and introduced to the flight crew a few minutes later. They all became drones in a matter of seconds. The flight crew had two women and two men on the trip to Atlanta but, after being made into drones, the ladies put in for reassignment and two more male flight attendants were added to the roster. That, of course, added two more drones to the Colony. 

As passengers began to board the flight, Jonathan stood stationed right at the entrance of the plane with Jorge, one of the original male crew members. He was there to greet each and every passenger, to smile, to say hello. To shake their hands. And, one by one, all 186 passengers on Flight 23 were part of the Colony.

All the women and the 2 young girls on the flight received the same instructions. Take a seat in coach. Watch the movie that would be put on. Ignore any and all activity in first class.

The men and boys received different instructions. Line up in coach. Strip. Prepare to enter first class when signaled.

As the plane began to taxi, Jonathan quickly fucked a handsome fourteen year old and a cute little nine year old, cumming quickly into each of them and making them the second and third Honeypots on the flight. Half hour later, as the plane reached cruising altitude, the orgy was in full swing. Eight men gathered in the first class cabin, three of them balls deep in underage ass while the others cheered them on. The moans and groans filtered out of the cabin all the way to Dixieland.

Meanwhile, in coach and blissfully unaware of the sexual orgy on the other side of the plane, were mothers, business owners, one CEO of a fortune 500 company (who, had she known, would certainly have been pissed about not being seated in First Class for the flight!), two teachers and a police officer. 

And in the fourth row back from the movie screen, drinking a diet soda and eating a packet of peanuts, was Jill DeWitt, the three term senior Senator from Florida.

Chapter 10

Jonathan, my little traveler, shook Senator Jill DeWitt’s hand at 8:42am as she boarded the plane to Atlanta which, coincidently, was almost the exact moment our buses pulled up to the United States Capitol so we could begin our guided tour of the legislative building. It was a moment of divine providence, I thought humorously. The universe giving me a nod of approval. Sending a few mental commands to my new and powerful drone, I had my little team hang back by the buses as we watched the remaining students and adults filter into the massive building before us. Only a few moments later, a breathless young man in a suit came running up to us and nodded his head.

“Are you Mr. Valence?” he said, trying to catch his breath.

“I am! Are you from Senator DeWitt’s office?” I responded, reaching out for a handshake.

He was. His name was Darrell and he was a very junior twenty-two year old legislative staffer for the Senator who had been told only a minute earlier by Sandra Collins, the Senator’s chief of staff, to run over to the Capitol and look for me. I smiled at him and he escorted the sixteen of us half a block to the Senate Office building where I suspected we would be spending the remainder of our day.

By 9:15am, my little group stood in the entry way of the Senator’s large office and I stood shaking hands with Ms. Collins, a lovely women who initially was surprised that her boss had called her and told her to bring me and the boys to the office but who nonetheless followed orders like a good staff member. Once under my control, it was easy to have Ms. Collins walk me around the office and introduce me to the Senator’s team one by one.

Then we got to work. The Senator’s office suite was a large and well decorated group of rooms, with the Senator’s own private office and a relatively good sized conference room in the back. My boys and several of the staff members cleared much of the clutter from those two rooms as we prepared them for the day. Once done, I had my boys strip down and service the male staff members. Eight of the fifteen boys were Honeypots (the ninth Honeypot and sixteenth boy being Jonathan, who was currently bouncing up and down on a flight attendant’s eager dick) so the remaining boys used their mouths to get the men excited and lubed before those tools eagerly entered the eight horny backsides of the other boys. The orgy was in full swing within minutes.

Darrell, the young guy who came to get us, was the first to cum and become one of my Vassals. Once fully dressed, I instructed him to seek out male staff members from other offices and find reasons to touch them. While I took the virginity of one of the eighth grade boys I hadn’t yet made into a honeypot, Darrell went next door to the office of Senator Mark Faress of Michigan and began creating new drones. A short while later, those men were in Senator DeWitt’s office and conference room fucking my boys to kingdom come. 

The hours rolled on and my colony grew like a sexually deviant plague. Drones were coming in by the dozens, fucking my boys fast, and leaving as Vassals to turn others into drone. Rinse. Wash. Repeat. I had two male Senators by 11:30am. Five by 1pm. Eventually my drones began contacting friends, colleagues, and allies throughout D.C. and inviting them over for “business meetings” and “strategy sessions.” Staffers from the House of Representatives arrived and were added to the fold, heading back to their own offices to gain me more drones. Congressmen started filtering in around 3pm. By 5pm, I had low level staff from the executive and judicial branches of government pounding my boys.

I “called” the orgy at 6pm, instructing all the new Vassals within the city to continue to add to the colony by touching people but to otherwise go about their normal Friday routine. My fifteen middle-schoolers were pretty worn out (the remaining boys had been sodomized early in the day by both me and newly minted Vassals) and each of them had the results of dozens and dozens of loads leaking out of their satisfied little backsides. On the way back to the hotel, I picked up Jonathan from the airport and was pleased that his own little adventure had been a resounding success - hundreds of Vassals now walked Atlanta, Chicago, and a few other cities to which passengers had ended up traveling.

It might be prudent at this point to highlight something I have so far neglected to mention. Namely, the presence of sexually transmitted diseases. You see, it was on this day that I discovered that my drones could sense when a potential partner (or another drone) carried an STD and they knew instinctively not to engage in risky behavior with that individuals. There were several such drones on the planes. There were several more in the legislative halls. Those men were added to the colony by touch in the same way that women and girls were added to the colony but sex was off limits for them and their diseases were not spread. Kind of handy, huh? I also discovered that my drones could sense other illnesses, much like dogs were reportedly able to “sniff out” developing cancer or heart attacks or whatever, and this unique ability led, as the years progressed, to various wonderful and miraculous medical breakthroughs. That, of course, is a different story.

While I left my boys unmolested for the night (in fact, I sent them off to sleep by 8pm), I myself kept busy. The first order of business was to reach out to all the men I had made into Vassals today and instruct them to add every member of their family to the colony and, if they had sons in the nine to fifteen age range, to go into their boys’ rooms and make new Honeypots. Those that did not have sons went instead to family, friends, and neighbors homes where they knew a boy in that age range lived, added everyone in that household to the colony, and then turned that lucky lad into a Honeypot. Many boys lost their virginity that night in DC, Atlanta, and Chicago. I watched much of it through the eyes of my drones and loved every minute of it.

Saturday morning dawned bright and beautiful and I woke up with a renewed sense of purpose. I was really doing it. I was really enlarging my colony to encompass the human race. Packing my things, I said goodbye to my little group of boys and released them back to the tour group - those sixteen youngsters had been real champs the previous day, and indeed the entire week, and they deserved to spend the next week with their classmates and friends as they toured the city without my interference. I also said goodbye to my brother, promising to see him back in Wyoming soon and instructing him to enjoy the rest of the trip. Then I moved to the Bryson-Jefferson hotel in the heart of D.C., a magnificent and outrageously expensive luxury hotel that would be my base for the next few days.

As I was busy making every employee at the hotel into a drone, I sent out a series of commands to various Vassals around the country. Namely, they were supposed to continue to fuck the Honeypot most available to them (in order to refresh their “Vassalhood” which unfortunately only lasted a day) and they were to continue touching anyone they could find and adding those individuals to the colony. When they had the opportunity to add a boy to the colony, they were to fuck the lad and turn him into another Honeypot. I sent out more instructions to those male drones who were not Vassals, ordering them to find the nearest Honeypot and make themselves into Vassals. It was exponential growth at its finest.

Once settled into the hotel, I sent out another series of commands to my local drones ordering them to contact me through the mental link if they were near a particularly attractive boy. Within moments, drones around the city began to flag my attention and I used the psychic connection to peer through my drones’ eyes at the available eye candy. Selecting boys I wanted to meet personally, I had them escorted to my hotel room for some fun.

And fun we had. I spend Saturday and Sunday enjoying my new boys, doing a little sightseeing on my own, and eating at wonderful luxury restaurants. I saw a movie. I went to a play at the Center for Performing Arts. I relaxed, letting my colony grow while I generally kept tabs on its progress. I attended a birthday party for the son of a congressional bureaucrat Sunday afternoon, fucking the new ten-year-old on the table next to his birthday cake as the whole party sang “Happy Birthday.” The kid had a screaming dry-cum just as the song finished.

Then Monday came and it was back to business. Because my Vassals had done such a good job over the weekend, every school in D.C. had at least a couple of young Honeypots attending it. I had those Honeypots meet up with each other that morning and fuck themselves silly, allowing these new juvenile Vassals to go to school and begin making the school age population of D.C. into drones. My Vassals, many of whom refreshed their powers early in the morning hours, entered the work force with great enthusiasm and many of the buildings in the city found their occupants slowly being added to my colony as Vassals roamed the halls touching those they came in contact with. 

Around lunchtime, a great exodus of newly made drones occurred as dozens and dozens of middle-school and young high-school boys left their campuses and headed for office buildings throughout the city. Prepared for their arrival, Vassals and adult drones met the lads in lobbies before escorting the children to secluded conference rooms, out of the way offices, and conveniently available storerooms. There, Vassals claimed the virginity of those eager lads, making dozens of new Honeypots and allowing nearby male drones to become Vassals in short order. By 1:30pm, there were over a hundred boys getting fucked throughout the city as drone after drone became a Vassal.

Secretary of the Interior, Mr. Robert Shultz, was added to the colony at 2:14pm by one of his staff members who spotted him walking down the hall of the large government building and tapped him on the arm as they passed one another. The Secretary changed course, then, leaving the fifth floor and heading to the third where he slipped down a hallway and into a rarely used storage room filled with five other men and a twelve-year-old named Dillon. Dillon, a young public school student who had been added to the Colony three hours earlier, was loose and eager for the Secretary to fuck him; having already taken five loads up his horny little bottom since lunch. The Secretary obliged, pounding Dillion eagerly and depositing a substantial load in the lad. Then the Secretary left, not even looking back as Dillon was mounted by one of the other men in the room.

Secretary Shultz hustled to his office, grabbed his briefcase, and left the building. The distinguished older man then walked at a brisk pace until he stood in front of the most famous house in America. Passing security easily, the Secretary began to wander the halls of the White House, shaking hands as he went and adding staffers, security officers, legislative aids, and political advisors to my ever growing colony. Then he stood in front of the President’s chief secretary and, after tapping her on the hand with familiarity, the woman buzzed President Lillian Baxton in the Oval Office and asked if Secretary Shultz could have 30 seconds of the President’s time.

I did a little jig when Shultz’s hand met Baxton’s and the President of the United States of America became my drone. A well respected and particularly popular woman, Baxton had won the White House a couple of years earlier and had garnered a reputation for being no-nonsense, thoughtful, and clever. The two spoke for a moment about nothing in particular before Baxton called her husband, First Gentleman Andrew Baxton, in from the Residence and the man soon found himself standing with his wife and Shultz. The two men shook hands and I welcomed the First Gentleman into the colony.

I ate a big steak dinner that night.

Andrew called me on his cell phone the next morning, telling “Cousin Mike” that he was excited to see me and that my name had already been given to the security at the front gate. I waltzed into the White House at 9am, meeting “Cousin Andrew” in the reception hall with smiles, handshakes, and hugs. Then he escorted me to the Oval Office where I was introduced to his wife, the most powerful person in the world and a woman for whom I had a great deal of respect. It was a bit overwhelming, actually, and I was impressed despite myself.

Then Andrew took me to the Residence and I met Johnny, C.J., and Austin; home for the day at their fathers direction and told that they were going to meet his favorite cousin. The President’s boys were thirteen, eleven, and nine respectively and were cute. Not the cutest I’d ever seen but I was certainly looking forward to breaking them in. Having already learned from Andrew and Lillian that the Residence was not monitored and that no prying eyes would be watching, the three boys and I went into their parents room, stripped down, and had some fun.

I fucked Johnny first, the thirteen-year-old already several years into puberty but still very boyish. With a small tuft of pubic hair, long gangly limbs, big feet, and a solid five inch cock, the boy was fun to ride and I took him in the missionary position as his siblings fiddled with themselves and watched. My decision to breed him while he was on his back was deliberate as it gave me the best angle to vigorously pound Johnny’s swollen teenage button. Fifteen minutes later, the boy gave a cry of delight and his hard cock erupted several thick blasts of cum between us as I unloaded my balls deep inside of him.

Escorting Johnny to his room, I dressed quickly before having Andrew summon some of the male staff members to the Residence. After a round of introductory handshakes, I sent the six men into Johnny’s room to become Vassals. I checked in a few minutes later and was delighted to see a butler fucking the boy, a cook getting his dick sucked by the teen, and a doorman underneath the boy busily lapping at the still stiff teenage pole.

I fucked C.J. next, the thin wiry eleven-year-old completely smooth but sporting a healthy five-inch cock and balls that hung large and loose. Puberty had apparently decided to focus on his cock and balls first and I spent the first few minutes of our engagement suckling eagerly at that hard shaft and silky coin purse. He enjoyed the oral foreplay quite a bit but it was the rimming that I gave his hairless hole that really got him moaning and groaning. Sitting back in a fancy looking chair, I had the boy sit down on my pole while we made out and he rode me to a powerful boygasm. My own load followed a few moments after.

I again summoned Andrew and instructed him to bring some of the security people up to the Residence. Dressing quickly, I met each of the men as they entered and shook another half dozen hands, sending each man into C.J.’s room and letting them have their way with the eager pre-teen. I made a sandwich in the kitchen, drank a glass of water, checked my phone, and generally relaxed for a few minutes as I listed to the grunts, groans, and squeal emanating from two of the Baxton boys’ rooms.

By the time I was ready for round three, each of the older boys had been bred by some of their new suitors and those Vassals had quietly slipped out of the residence, heading out into the grounds to find more men to add to the colony. I saw three men arrive as I slipped back into the Baxton master suite and winked at them as they entered the fray. I myself took some time to make sweet sweet love to little Austin, the small boy years from puberty but eager for fun. We licked. We suckled. We nibbled. We stroked and kissed and tickled. Then I had the boy give his father a loving blowjob as I rhythmically sodomized the lad, forcing the boy to enjoy two hard anal boygasms before I unloaded deep inside ass. 

Andrew, on the cusp of his own orgasm, groaned with unmitigated lust as I spun the boy around so that Austin’s flushed head was in my lap, grasped his little legs, and lifted them so his red and winking no-longer-virginal shitter stared enticingly at his father. Andrew waisted no time, mounting his son and fucking the boy hard and fast until he roared in climax and his seed mixed with mine. The First Gentleman was now a Vassal and I had many tasks for him to undertake.

…………..

The next few months were a whirlwind of activity. Making the White House Residence my base of activity, every major male player in D.C. found himself “invited” by the President to the Oval Office for a short meeting with her and the First Gentleman before they were escort to the residence and introduced to one of the Baxton boys. Senators. Congressmen. Judges. Cabinet members. Department heads. Anyone with any authority and a cock got a visit. We also began inviting state governors and lieutenant governors to visit and those men rapidly found themselves heading back to their homes states as my Vassals. Many of them brought their families along and quite a few sons went home as Honeypots. Foreign ambassadors were also seen wandering the halls with their families, discovering after the meeting with the President that they and their sons had to fly back to their home country on “important” business.

Schoolboys around D.C. found themselves flying to every major city in the United States, with plane after plane acting as my vanguard while the boys, Honeypot/Vassals all, brought every man and boy onboard into the colony. Hundreds, then thousands, then tens of thousands joined the colony in Atlanta, Chicago, New York, Boston, Miami, Dallas, Los Angeles, Seattle, Denver, and Minneapolis. Small cities were not immune, though, as my Vassals and Honeypots began traveling far and wide to enlarge the colony. They would knock on doors. They would walk into schools. They would wander into the most visible office building. They would search the malls.

Millions of people joined the colony. Then tens of millions. Vassals and Honeypots went to London, Paris, Cape-town, Rio, Beijing, Tokyo, New Delhi, and Rome where they began spreading the colony, spreading rapidly outward across the continents until one, then two, then three billion people were my drones.

I moved back to Cheyenne to be near my family but, on my orders, several major cities began connecting small flights to my hometown and I began instructing the most beautiful boys to fly to my newly built mansion to be personally turned into Honeypots by me. I bred the most stunning asian youngsters, gorgeous ebony skinned africans, lily-white europeans, caramel cream latinos, and All-American boy-next-door types. Some were famous models or the sons of powerful and influential people. Many were unknown but more delicious than any media company could dream up.

A year after I had gained my powers, the last few people, scientists in antarctica, joined the colony. Then I began to reshape the world.

Epilogue

My manicured nails glistened in the fading sunlight as I took copious notes while listing to Mike Valence, the Ant King, finish telling me his story. We were siting in luxurious chairs on a gorgeous sandy beach in the Caribbean and Mike had invited me here several days earlier to begin the drafting process of his definitive memoirs. Being one of the most respected authors of the day and pretty good with a pen (if I do say so myself), Mike had decided I would be the one to assist him in the drafting process. 

A lot of the facts could be researched, I knew. How he abolished all countries and set up the world political structure to include only small local governments. How he had gotten rid of the old currency structure and created a base living stipend for every citizen. How, with his guidance, every person alive strove to be the best person they could be and did everything they could to contribute to society. How he had eliminated drugs and violence and hunger and want. How he had removed the sexual taboo so that anyone could have sex with anyone else so long as their was consent.

Truth be told, it was really that first year of his time as the Ant King, when the colony was first growing, that interested me. It was a period he had not discussed a great deal over the years and I believed that would be the very centerpiece of the biography. How we got here, after all, is directly related to those first few months after he gained his powers.

“Ugh! Ugh! Yes! Yes! I’m! I’m! Cumminnng!!!! UGGHHH!!!” Squealed the twelve-year-old boy who had been bouncing up and down Mike’s cock for the last twenty minutes. His small member spasmed several times and a couple of thin watery loads erupted onto Mikes chest. The Ant King didn’t seem to mind, though, and in fact gave the lad an eager and hungry kiss before lifting the boy up, slapping him on the butt, and telling him to go inside and do his homework. The boy winked at me before sauntering off and I smiled.

Mike 4 was the fourth clone of the Ant King, I knew. The Ant King had realized early on that his death might devastate the colony and, after years of research, had concluded that his clones would have the correct genetic makeup to take over as an Ant King should something happen to the original. Mike 1, the first clone, was twenty seven and lived in Berlin. Mike 2 was twenty two and had a massive townhouse in San Francisco. Mike 3, at seventeen, had moved to Jakarta several months ago. Mike 4, the boy who had just left, was expected to move to South America in a couple of years. I’m not sure where Mike 5, who was seven-years-old and currently swimming in the ocean nearby, would move when he was old enough. What I did know was our best scientists, and the Ant King himself, were confident that, upon his death, Mike 1 would immediately become the Ant King and the line would remain unbroken. More clones would be created as necessary.

“Sorry about that,” the Ant King said blushing. “When I was his age, I also discovered how much I liked my asshole but I never had access to a cock to ride. That damn boy seems like a cock-seeking missile most days.”

I smiled. “Quite alright.”

We retired to the front porch of the massive complex a few moments later, me to begin typing on my laptop and the Ant King to begin servicing the various boys who had been flown to the island as a reward for one thing or another. The Ant King had told me that his focus had always truly been about the boy’s satisfaction so, every day, he would take a little orgasm-inhibitor and he’d fuck four or five boys to mind-blowing anal climaxes. Then he’d kiss them, thank them for whatever they did to deserve getting fucked by the Ant King, and send them on their way. “Apparently, boys all over the world brag that I bred them,” the Ant King had mentioned to me at one point and I certainly believed him. With the way those boys were screaming in ecstasy, I’d brag too.

“Now,” I mumbled to myself as I listened to the Ant King rutting with a little Irish lad who had won some county wide essay contest, “how to begin… How to begin…” I started typing.


End file.
